Anbu Team 8 (Kakashi Hatake Lost Legacy)
by kai anbu
Summary: Tahun-tahun yang hilang dari kisah Kakashi Hatake muda; perjuangannya melewati krisis identitas sebagai anggota Anbu tim 8 yang berisi orang-orang aneh; termasuk cintanya yang pertama dan terakhir , Mima.
1. Chapter 1 MIMA

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, he story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... mistypo.

NOTE from author; ini FF pertama saya, please review, jangan segan2 melempar flame... enjoy !

CHAPTER 1. MIMA

Kelegaan panjang setelah lulus dari ujian Anbu hanya awal saja. Sudah banyak desas desus kalau tiga puluh persen ninja yang terbunuh dalam tugas adalah anbu, para chuunin dengan kemampuan istimewa yang ditugaskan hanya untuk tugas-tugas rahasia yang berbahaya. Sebagaimana penampilan mereka yang misterius dengan topeng gagak berwarna putih, identitas siapa yang berada di baliknya juga tidak perlu dipertanyakan orang-orang. Sebagaimana Kakashi memutuskan untuk mendaftar, agar tak ada siapapun yang mempertanyakan identitasnya, mempermasalahkan siapa dia, atau menanyakan mengapa satu matanya berwarna berbeda. .

Kakashi berusaha tidak terlalu excited ketika tiba di Markas besar Anbu, terlambat 30 menit dari perjanjian, di hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia justru menikmati perjalanannya berjalan di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang hangat, sebleum memasuki markas Anbu yang dingin dan suram.

Langsung ke Ketua Penanggungjawab Anbu Tsukikage Tenno, ia menyerahkan ijazah aademinya, lengkap dengan laporan portofolionya setebal delapan puluh halaman. Semua prestasinya bagus di akademi, berikut beberapa misis ranking A yang berhasil dituntaskannya kecuali satu kasus di masa lalu yang menorehkan keangan pedih seumur hidup. Di kantornya yang sederhana, Ketua Tenno yang bersahaja membolak balik sekilas portofolionya. Wakilnya, Danzho, memilih menyelinap keluar seolah-olah tidak menyenangi Kakashi berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau lulus sepuluh besar," Ia menutup buku Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum bangga, "Kuharap ini cukup layak,"

"Lebih dari layak, hanya saja aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu. Sebaik apapun teknikmu, kau hanya pemuda berusia 16 tahun," Komisaris hanya tersenyum tipis, kata-katanya antara pujian dan sindiran yang membuat Kakashi teringat bahwa tugasnya baru akan dimulai sekarang. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di formulir, lalu menyalakan teleponnya, memanggil seseorang. Kakashi merasa grogi, inilah saat dimana dia ditempatkan di tim yang baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan kembali menyesuaikan diri. Dan mungkin juga, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa mudanya bersama Rin dan Guru Minato.

"Kakashi, kau lulus sepuluh besar dan dengan kemampuan seperti ini, kau layak untuk langsung bertugas. Tetapi, aku sudah memutuskan tempatmu berada. Tim ini bukan yang bereputasi terbaik, bukan tim yang pertama dipanggil, justru malah mereka berada di daftar tim terakhir yang dipanggil bertugas di kesatuan Anbu. Tetapi itu bukan karena ini tim yang buruk, tetapi karena... " ia berhenti sejenak, seolah-olah akan menekankan kalimat berikutnya, "mereka sangat diandalkan, sehingga selalu dipanggil terakhir,". Komisaris menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Ada banyak rumor mengenai tim ini, selain karena komposisi anggotanya yang unik. Ketua dan wakilnya adalah orang-orang yang sangat berdedikasi, nyentrik malah... Tapi kau akan banyak belajar disana." Komisaris meletakkan dua buah surat perintah.

"Komisaris, anda memanggil saya?" Sebuah suara bernada rendah membuka pintu kantor.

"Hiro, masuk!" dan masuklah calon bos baru Kakashi, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi kurus, kulitnya putih pucat dan berambut pirang tegak. Di wajahnya terdapat banyak goresan luka, tak terhitung. Bermata biru, sayu dan dingin, ia melirik Kakashi sekilas. Dan dalam tatapan sekilas itu Kakashi merasa dinilai dan dikalkulasi kemampuan dan kekuatannya.

"Dia adalah Hiro, ketua tim 7," Kakashi mengangguk hormat, Hiro membalasnya dengan senyum dingin yang tipis. Komisaris Tenno berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Kakashi, "Hiro, mulai sekarang rookie ini, Kakashi Hatake, adalah anggota tim-mu. Dia lulus sepuluh besar di akademi dengan kemampuan ... Um... _menonjol_. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik".

"Komisaris, aku kira Kakashi tidak keberatan untuk berlatih dengan kami dahulu, karena kami jarang mendapat panggilan tugas ?"

"Silahkan, Hiro, sesukamulah," Komisaris Danzho Tenno tekekeh, Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Komisaris Danzho Tenno meraih tangan Kakashi, lalu menempelkannya di dada Hiro. Hiro sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perlakukan komisaris, namun ia tak bergerak. Telapak tangan Kakashi menempel di dada kanannya, tepat di jantung.

"Kakashi, mulai saat ini dia adalah pemimpinmu, dialah orang yang harus kau percayai dan kau hormati,"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baik," _Apakah dia selalu melakukan seperti ini kepada rookie baru? _Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Kakashi langsung mengikuti Hiro ke ruang tim 8, yang ternyata berada di lantai paling atas markas Anbu. Namun rupanya itu adalah kesempatan Hiro berbicara kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak seperti tim ninja pada umumnya, kami tim 8 tidak beranggotakan tiga orang. Ada lima anggota, enam termasuk kau sekarang," katanya. "Meskipun kau rookie, aku minta kau bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat," ada nada menekan di suara Hiro. "Aku sebenarnya tidak nyaman bekerja dengan orang yang tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah, tapi aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kau,"

"Siap, Kapten," Jawab Kakashi. Keputusan tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya memang sudah final sejak kematian ayahnya.

Ruang tim 8 tampak sama seperti ruang tim lainnya, kecuali bahwa terdapat banyak kaligrafi cina dimana-mana. Tidak ada seorangpun berada di sana, kecuali seorang tua yang membaca sebuah buku sambil sesekali bergumam-gumam. I_cha-Icha Paradise,_ satu buku yang pernah Kakashi sembunyi-sembunyi membacanya waktu masih di akademi. Ia menoleh saat Hiro dan Kakashi masuk ke ruangan.

"Selamat datang di tim 8, aku Gary Lee, biasa dipanggil oldman," Ia menjabat tangan Kakashi dengan ramah. "Spesialisasiku taijutsu, kau ?"

"Tak ada yang khusus, tetapi elemenku adalah petir" Kakashi berkata jujur. Gary mendeatkan wajahnya ke arah Kakashi menunjuk satu bola mata kirinya yang berwarna berbeda

"Hmm,.. ini juga sebuah spesialisasi,.. Hahaha itu menarik, petamakalinya ada rookie yang punya kemampuan berbeda. Namun, rumor yang kudenar, bola mata itu tidak asli, kau mendapatnya dari seseorang. Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan di luar sana dengan kemampuanmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Kakashi menjawab mantap.

Oldman tertawa, "Hahaha, aku suka anak ini,"

"Ya, tapi kita bukan pegasuh anak-anak," tukas Hiro ketus. "Apa Mima diatas?"

"Ya dia sedang belatih di atap,"

"Lepas baju pelindungmu, kita berlatih di atas," perintah Hiro. Kakashi melepas baju pelindung Anbu dan tanto-nya yang berwarna putih. Ia merasakan mata Oldman menyipit di belakangnya, tanda dirinya dinilai kembali. Kakashi merasa "latihan" kali ini adalah ujian untuk melihat kredibilitasnya.

Kakashi merasa silau dengan cahaya matahari yang panas, perlahan lahan ia melihat siluet tubuh seorang gadis di atas pagar pembatas atap. Sejenak Kakashi merasa tak percaya apa yang berada di pandangannya. Gadis itu sedang menari. Atau, melakukan sesuatu yang tampak seperti menari.

Badannya basah berkeringat, kaos hitam tipis dan celana hitamnya tampak basah. Ia bertelanjang kaki, Kakashi bisa melihat kulitnya tampak sehalus porselen. Tubuhnya menekuk, meregang, berjungkir balik nyaris tak bersuara, tangan kakinya menjulur, bergerak berirama antara lemah lembut dan tegas. Rambut hitamnya pendek tebal, tak tertata dan awut-awutan, memperlihatkan lehernya yang indah. Gadis paling mempesona yang pernah dilihatnya Kakashi.

Ketika dia menyelesaikan jurusnya, gadis itu bergerak ke arah mereka, ia mengambil handuk menyeka keringatnya. Dari dekat Kakashi bisa melihat otot-otot lengannya yang terlatih, dadanya yang kecil namun proporsional, dan bokongnya yang kencang seksi. Jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Maaf menganggumu, Mima. Tetapi ada seorang Rookie yang baru saja datang hari ini, dan kita harus berlatih," Sahut Hiro.

Gadis bernama Mima itu tertawa.

"Rookie? Anggota senior saja tidak ada yang berhasil!"

"Jangan meremehkan dia, Tenno sendiri yang memasukkannya,"

Mima hanya tersenyum ringan. "Baiklah, asal jangan sampai memotong waktu makan siangku,".

PIkiran Kakashi masih setengah melayang ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa, tampak begitu menawan. Begitu terpesonany ia sehingga tak memperhatikan Oldman menerangkan peraturannya. Ia baru sadar ketika Mima melemparkan sebuah kunai kepada Kakashi.

"Petarungan satu lawan satu di lapangan terbuka, hanya taijutsu," Kakashi tersadar. Ia langsung memfokuskan diri ke pertarungan. "Oh, inikah cara kalian menguji kemampuan anggota baru?" Ia hanya berkomentar pendek lalu mengambil sikap dengan kunainya. Di saat itu ia baru mnyadari kalau Mima memiliki Cakra yang tak biasa. Cankranya dingin, kalau tak bisa dibilang hampir kosong. Tetapi sikap berdirinya dengan kunainya itu menyiratkan kewaspadaan penuh seorang ninja. Ini sangat tak biasa.

Mata gadis itu berubah, beku seperti es, padangan seorang pembunuh. Kakashi terperangah sesaat. Mata itu sama seperti mata beberapa musush dalam misinya selama ini. Ninja-ninja pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang beraksi secara rahasia. Namun, Kakashi justru merasa semakin kagum. Gadis itu tampak liar, ganas, ...

..dan murni.

Hitsugiri, salah sau anggota tim 8, menyusul naik ke atap.

"Bagaimana anggota baru?"

"Cukup menarik. Pertama-tama. Rookie itu langsung menyadari alau Mima berbeda, makanya dia tidak segera menyerang". Oldman menunjuk Mima dan Kakashi yang hanya berdiri dennga kunai masing-masing, tak bergerak

"Tidak bergerak bisa karena bodoh," Hitsugiri tertawa.

Kakashi dan Mima hanya saling berhadapan, tetap tak bergerak.

"Anak Sakumo itu ikut menolkan cakranya, ia tampaknya menjadi snagat waspada. Mima pun tidak berani langsung masuk menyerang," Seorag anggota tim 8 yang lain, Katsu, ikut bergabung menonton.

"Aku dengar dia anak Sakumo Hatake yang bunuh diri itu?", Hikaru, anggota lain

"Hoi, ayo cepat dimulai!" Teriak Oldman tak sabar.

Kakashi memutuska untuk mengalah, dengan menyerang duluan. Ia tahu, dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu taijutsu yang begini, justru siapa yang menyerang duluan berpeluang dikalahkan, karena gerakannya akan terbaca. Satu tusukan lurus. Seperti dugaan Kakashi, Mima mengelak ke samping dan menusuk dari samping. Biasanya Kakashi dapat menangkis dan melayangkan tusukan balik, tapi ia justru memilih melengkungkan badannya melewati bawah ketia Mima dengan lentur menciptakan jarak kembali diantara mereka. Mima melihat hal itu dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparkan kunainya. Kakashi menangkisnya dengan kunainya, ketika itu badannnya melebar dan dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, Mima langsung menyambut dengan menangkat tangannya yang memegang kunai, memelintirnya sehingga kunai terlepas dari tangan Kakashi, dan melemparan sekuat tenaga. Kakashi bisa merasakan cakranya tiba-tiba menjadi nol saat gadis itu menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya Kakashi melayang dan membentur tembok.

"Ayo, anak baru!"

Kakashi langsung mendarat, namun Mima sudah berada di depannya dan menghujamkan Kunai ke kepala Kakashi. Sekali lagi Kakashi melihat sepasang mata pembunuh berdarah dingin itu lagi. Kali ini Kakashi menangkis, menggunakan sedikit cakra ia mengikuti insting mencekal kerah baju Mima dan membantingnya. Entah bagaimana, kedua kaki Mima sudah berada di leher, menggunting lehernya dalam gerakan yang bisa mematikan seorang ninja berpengalaman sekalipun.

"Oh, pasti terluka parah" Katsu menutup matanya.

"Belum," Hiro mengernyitkan kening.

Kakashi berhasil melepaskan diri dengan memebaca arah serangan kaki Mima dan mengikuti arah serangan, sehingga feknya tak terlalu parah kecuali ia harus menggulung kembali di lantai. Taijutsu yang belum pernag dilihat oleh Kakashi.

Mima kembali mendekat dengan kunanya. Kali ini Kakashi lebih waspada. Ia menangkis seranga Mima, namun Mima sudah merebut kunainya yang dihujamkan ke paha Kakashi. Kakashi lebih cepat, ia menjegal kaki Mima lebih dulu membuatnya jatuh dengan badan Mima di bawah. Kakashi menindih pergelangan tangan Mima, menahan badannya raat di lantai, menatap lurus ke mata Mima. Pamdangannya antara rasa ingin tahu dan terpesona.

Matanya hijau, bening, sangat jernih.

"Wow!" beberapa orang bertepuk tangan.

Berikutnya Kakashi merasakan sakit luar biasa di kemaluannya. Mima telah menendang selangkangannya dan meloloskan diri.

Kakashi meringis kesakitan dan Mima berdiri. Di bawah sinar matahari ia melihat Mima tersenyum, lalu berkata dengan sedikit kesal sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat datang di tim 8 !"


	2. Chapter 2 TEAM 8

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Team 8, Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, he story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... mistypo.

CHAPTER 2. TEAM 8

Telah beberapa bulan Kakashi masuk ke tim barunya, tim 8. Tim 8 memang jarang sekali mendapatkan tugas. Beda dengan tim Chuunin di bawah pengawasan satu Guru Jounin atau Chuunin, misi dijalankan secara mandiri mulai dari mencari informasi, menjalankan misi hingga mengesekusi sesuatu, semua berjalan secara alami. Tentu saja, ini karena genin-genin muda itu harus belajar untuk mengalisis informasi dan mengambil tindakan untuk menjadi ninja andalan Konoha.

Berbeda dengan Anbu, mereka adalah pasukan khusus. Mereka bergerak di bawah perintah dan arahan yang pasti dari Hokage, lewat Ketua penanggungjawabnya, Tenno. Jarang sekali mereka menghadapi misi dimana keputusan dan informasi masih simpang siur d lapangan. Tim Anbu lebih sebagai tim eksekusi ketika sesuatu harus dilaksanakan dan tidak boleh gagal. Tampaknya lebih mudah untuk seorang Anbu melaksanakan tugas, namun kepastian misi terlaksana secara tuntas menentukan kredibilitas seorang Anbu. Performa yang buruk tentu dapat membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari tim Anbu. Maka, setiap misi tidak boleh gagal, harus selesai dengan tuntas. Entah itu memata-matai, mengawal, membunuh, atau membuntuti.

Pada awalnya, Kakashi hampir merasa bosan setengah mati karena begitu jarangnya ia mendapatkan tugas saat masuk tim 8. Namun seperti kata Tenno, tim 8 memenag sedikit berbeda dari tim Anbu lainnya, mereka benar-benar hanya dipanggil untuk melaksanakan tugas-tugas istimewa yang hampir-hampir mustahil untuk dilaksanakan. Kakashi telah banyak belajar ketika terlibat dalam teamwork solid di bawah kepemimpinan Hiro.

Pada awalnya, Kakashi juga mengira pasukan Anbu adalah orang-rang misterius yang beraksi di kegelapan, dalam tugas yang sangat rahasia. Namun ternyata dugaannnya keliru. Tidak semua Anbu beraksi sendiri-sendiri, kecuali mereka yang mendapat perintah khusus. Di balik itu, mereka juga berinteraksi satu sama lain dengan cara yang lebih dewasa, - berusaha menjaga batas pribadi masing-masing dengan tidak menanyakan sesuatu terlalu banyak. Tetapi Kakashi mulai sedikit demi sedkit mendapatkan gambaran tentang para anggota tim 8.

Dan ia menyimpulkan kalau semua anggotata tim 8 adalah orang-orang yang ditolak oleh masyarakat. _Mungkin termasuk diriku_, pikir Kakashi getir.

Hiro, tampaknya adalah veteran perang saat perang Dunia Ninja, terlihat dari banyaknya bekas luka di wajah. Hitsugiri mengatakan kalau Hiro pernah mengalami siksaan luar biasa saat ditawan. Wajahnya menyeramkan dan tak pernah terlihat ramah, membuat orang berpiir dua kali untuk mendekat.

Hitsugiri, melihat warna matanya yang berwarna abu-abu tua dan wajahnya yang tampan, sudah jelas ia anggota klan Hyuga. Tidak seperti anggota klan Hyuga yang biasanya arogan dan menjaga jarak, Hitsugiri ramah pada semua orang. Hitsugiri tak pernah menyebut dirinya seorang Hyuga karena satu alasan yang tak diketahui Kakashi. Kemungkinan Hitsugiri mendalami summon justu yang dilarang di klan Hyuga, karena Kakashi sering melihat Hitsugiri melakukan summon jutsu dengan anjing-anjing makhluk summon-nya.

Hikaru yang bertubuh kecil, mengaku hanya seorang Chuunin biasa, tak punya keistmewaan kecuali kalau dirinya memiliki kepribadian lain bernama Adachi yang dapat muncul sewaktu-waktu. Adachi "sangat kuat" , apalagi dalam keadaan berserk. Namun keadaan itu membuat Hikaru harus terus menerus melapor ke ninja medis di rumah sakit setiap akhir pekan, dan menkonsumsi obat-obatan setiap hari. Adachi muncul setahun lalu, pada saat Hikaru mengalami kejadian traumatis dalam misinya ketika berhadapan dengan kelompok Akatsuki, dimana diantara anggota timnya hanya ia yang bertahan hidup. Kakashi pernah bertemu Adachi beberapa kali saat menjalankan misi, ia memang sangat tangguh tapi juga tidak bisa diduga tidakannya.

Katsu adalah ninja medis yang kalem dan berambut hitam kelam,. Dia tampak polos dan seperti anak-anak, kadang tersenyum, tertawa atau berbicara sendiri hingga pada awalnya kakashi berpikir Katsu sudah gila. Ternyata, Oldman mengatakan kalau Katsu bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus, dinding dan pohon, ia juga punya kemampuan telepatis yang sedang dipelajari oleh peneliti Konoha untuk dikembangkan lebih jauh.

Sedangkan Gary Lee atau Oldman, Kakashi baru mengetahui kalau ia adalah paman rival terberatnya Guy. Sama konyolnya dengan Guy, Oldman adalah seorang tua nyentrik yang sedikit mesum, yang seringkali tampak menggoda Mima saat berlatih dengan taijutsunya yang aneh itu. Mereka berdua tampak sangat dekat bagaikan ayah dan anak. Kakashi sendiri menyimpan keheranan kenapa Oldman yang sudah tua dan keriput itu masih ditugaskan sebagai Anbu, padahal seharusnya ia mulai pensiun sebagai ninja senior. Dan, sejujurnya ia merasa cemburu bila melihat mereka berdua sangat akrab.

Mima sendiri, adalah gadis misterius bermata hijau yang pada situasi tertentu memperlihatkan tampang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Hitsugiri mengatakan, tubuh Mima memang tampak seperti tak mempunyai cakra karena ia tak pernah melatih cakranya. Itu karena rata-rata ninja Konoha terbiasa melihat cakra dari aktivasi sel-sel tubuh, bukan dari kekuatan kehendak akibat latihan. Mima memiliki cakra yang aneh karena latihan dan kehendaknya yang kuat adalah satu-satunya sumber cakra yang bisa dirasakan orang. Karena itu Taijutsunya juga berbentuk aneh, bahkan untuk Oldman yang hanya mendalami taijutsu, gerakan Mima tampak jauh berbeda. Mima memang berasal bukan dari desa ini, asal-usulnya misterius.

"Mima udah mengirim enam orang anggota Anbu baru ke rumah sakit sebelum ini" Suatu hari Hitsugiri berkata saat Kakashi membantunya memberi maka anjing-anjingnya. "Itu cara Hiro untuk menguji anggota baru tim 8, dibuat cuti sakit supaya mereka aman," Jawab Oldman terkekeh, kata-kata itu mengundang pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena musuh seperti Mima jarang ditemui, padahal di luar sana kita bisa berhadapan dengan musuh seperti apapun. Itu bertentangan dengan ideologi Hiro yang meganggap kita harus siap berhadapan dengan kondisi apapun saat menjalankan tugas," jelas Hitsugiri. "..dan kalau mereka meremehkan, tentu saja Mima akan menghajarnya habis-habisan,"

"Tim 8 jarang dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi karena satu hal." Oldman tersenyum penuh rahasia, smbil melemparkan tulang ke salah satu anjing Hitsugiri.

"Karena kita tidak diharapkan untuk pulang". Jelas Hitsugiri.

"Apa?" Kakashi mengeryit tak percaya.

"Ya,... Karena kita semua berisi orang-orang berani mati. Kalau kita pulang dalam keadaan lengkap, itu bagus... Kalaupun tidak, itu sudah biasa," jawab Oldman enteng.

"Dan lagipula,... kita bukan orang-orang yang dirindukan ketika meninggal," Mata Hitsugiri menerawang jauh, terlihat sedih. Kakashi pernah mendengar kalau Klan Hyuga sanagat keras memegang tradisi, mungkin Hitsugiri sudah dikeluarkan dari klan karena memiliki tujuh makhluk summon ini, anjing-anjing dengan berbagai ukuran dan jenis.

"Aku tak punya keluarga untuk kuwarisi anjing-anjingku, tapi mereka tampak menyukaimu, Kakashi," Kata Hitsugiri saat salah satu anjing besarnya menjilat pipi Kakashi. "Kuharap kau mau menjaga mereka saat aku mati,". Kata Hitsugiri. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. _Bukannya seharusnya para makhluk summon ini yang melindungi tuannya? _

"Ayahku mengajarkan kalau teman itu penting," Kakashi mengelus salah satu anjing Hitsugiri. "Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan mengurus anjing-anjingmu, dan yang terpenting, aku akan melindungimu sebagai seorang teman" Ia tersenyum ramah di balik topengnya.

"Jangan membicarakan kematian ah, bisa membawa sial," Katsu muncul di belakangnya. "Para arwah mulai berkumpul karena tertarik pada pembicaraanmu, Hitsugiri,"

"Kau bisa mengatakan melindungi teman adalah yang terpenting, tapi ada situasi-situasi dimana kau tidak bisa melindungi satu atau dua orang saja," Hiro berhenti sejenak.

"Ada kalanya kau harus berhenti melindungi temanmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang, atau nyawa satu desa,". Hiro menatap mata Kakashi, lurus. Kakashi balik menatap, menantang.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju seratus persen dengan itu," Kakashi berkata santai.

Hiro tersenyum samar, sinis.

"Kau hebat, berbakat dan masuk menjadi Anbu dalam usia yang masih sangat muda,... Tetapi kau belum berpengalaman. Rupanya itu alasan Ketua Tenno memasukanmu kesini,"

Belum berpengalaman? Darah Kakashi menggelegak, merasa diremehkan.

"Bos, Ketua Tenno memanggilmu. Kita semua diminta menghadap Yondaime Hokage," Mima tiba-tiba muncul, membawa sebuah gulungan.

"Kita ada misi," sahut Hiro.


	3. Chapter 3 MISSION

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... mistypo.

CHAPTER 3: MISSION

Selama menjadi Anbu, ini adalah misi kedelapan yang dilakukan Kakashi bersama tim 8. Misi kali ini tidak biasa karena Yondaime Hokage sendiri, Minato Namikaze, meminta seluruh anggota tim menghadap.

"Hiro, Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru, Katsu, Mima, dan Kakashi," Minato tampak begitu serius. Kakashi melihat kelelahan di raut wajah mantan gurunya itu. Kau menjadi terlalu sibuk sejak menjadi Hokage.

"Misi kali ini adalah ranking A dan S. Kalian disewa secara langsung oleh Negara Savy. Tugas kalian adalah harus membebaskan sejumlah sandera di bawah ancaman seorang pembunuh bernama Kayin. Kalian bisa membaca filenya dalam perjalanan," Minato meletakkan setumpuk kertas.

"Negara Savy?" Hiro mengernyit.

"Sebuah negara di selatan, sebuah pulau yang terpisah dari lima negara Shinobi. Saat peang Dunia Ninja, negara ini netral dan tak tersentuh karena mereka memiliki teknologi yang jauh berbeda dengan shinobi. Karena itu, kita juga memiliki masalah politik. Negara Savy tidak mempercayai kemampuan seorang ninja, sehingga keputusan mereka menghubungi Konoha sangat tidak umum. Ada kemungkinan mereka juga ingin mencuri ilmu ninjutsu kita, atau memang mereka kerepotan menghadapi Kayin. Tugas kalian selain memburu pria ini adalah mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang teknologi negara Savy,"

"Tugas memburu sekaligus memata-matai," Hiro menyimpulkan. Minato mengagguk.

"Berhati-hatilah di Negara Savy, kita tidak punya data mengenai siapa yang harus dipercaya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan satu hal lagi,..." Minato berhenti sejenak. Mereka mendengar suara berdengung yang berisik di atas atap markas Hokage. Lalu sedikit keributasn di atap.

".. kalian akan dijemput,".

Burung besi hitam yang besar. Begitu besar sehingga mampu menampung seluruh anggota tim 8 di dalamnya dengan posisi duduk yang nyaman. Benda itu terbang baling-baling raksasa diatasnya. Bergerak dengan cepat di udara, dikendalikan seorang manusia yang menyebut dirinya pilot. Hitsurugi dan Oldman berusaha merekam peralatan-peralatan rumit yang digunakan pilot untuk mengendalikan burung besar itu, sementara Hiro membolak-balik catatan tentang Kayin yang diberikan Hokage.

"Seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas tinggi," sahut Hiro. "Buronan nomor satu di negara Savy. Tidak ada catatan mengenai wajah, foto atau siapa sebenarnya dia,".

Kakashi mengamati kalau benda ini bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari gerakan seorang ninja dengan ilmu peringan tubuh yang bisa berlari secepat angin. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah jutsu berpindah temat Minato lebih cepat dari terbangnya benda ini. Katsu dan Hikaru menunjuk ke jendela. Negara Savy sudah terlihat. Kerlap kerlip jutaan lampu lampu di malam hari, terlihat menyiaukan, dengan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang. Tidak ada pepohonan rimbun da tebing untuk bersembunyi, hanya hutan gedung yang membuat mereka benar-benar berada di negara yang berbeda.

Pilot itu menurunkan mereka di atas sebuah gedung yang tampaknya adalah markas kepolisian. Mereka langsung disambut oleh kepala polisi, dan membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang berdinding putih bersih dan sempit, seperti rumah sakit Konoha. Ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan banyak orang berseragam biru-biru, yang menoleh ketika para Anbu berjubah dan bertopeng datang. Mereka berbisik-bisik curiga. Kepala polisis berbisik kepada Hiro agar anggotanya melepasakn topeng, ketika mereka melepas topeng, gemerisik gumaman dan bisikan semakin bertambah. Ketujuh ninja itu menjadi sangat waspada. Hitsugiri berbisik pada Hiro. "Cakra mereka semua sangat aneh. Beberapa sudah seperti orang mati"

"Sesuai katakata Yondaime, kita harus berhati-hati,"

Kakashi mendengarnya. Ia mencoba mempercayai matanya. Kepala Polisi negara Savy adalah seorang bertubuh besar gemuk, aktivasi cakra di setiap selnya nol, dan juga tidak memiliki kekuatan kehendak. Demikian juga beberapa orang berseragam biru yang berada di ruangan ini. Orang-orang seperti ini tidak ada di Konoha, atau mungkin di dunia Shinobi sekalipun. Di Konoha, bahkan ibu rumah tangga atau orang tua yang bukan ninja sekalipun, mereka memiliki cakra yang aktif yang berasal dari kekuatan tekad.

Cakra Mima hampir sama seperti orang ini, bedanya hanya Mima masih menyimpan Cakra yang bersumber dari latihan dan kehendak yang sangat kuat.

Menemani Kepala polisi, muncul sorang lelaki berperawakan besar, yang anehnya sangat mirip dengan Hiro, kecuali rambutnya cepak dan hitam, dan wajahnya bersih tampa bekas luka. Yang ini, cakaranya sangat mirip Mima, meski tidak ebih besar. Ia langsung memegang komando.

"Namaku Kurosu, komandan pasukan elit SWAT negara Savy," ia langsung membuka sebuah peta. "Anda semua kami panggil karena ada situasi khusus yang aku yakin telah dijelaskan Tuan Namikaze," Kakashi ingin tertawa mendengar cara Kurosu menyebut Minato.

"Sepuluh jam yang lalu, terjadi peperangan antara dua kelompok besar kriminal yang menguasai Savy, keluarga Batsugu dan Kafu. Kedua kelompok ini sudah memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak menyerang satu sama an di tempat umum yang bisa menyebabkan rakyat biasa terluka, tetapi kali ini mereka melanggar," dinding di belakang Kurosu menyala.

"Di sebuah hotel bintang lima di tengah kota Savy, ketika keluarga Batsugu sedang melakukan pertmuan keluarga, tiba-tiba pihak Kafu menyerang. Mereka menahan sebelas anggota keluarga Batsugu beserta tigapuluh empat orang tamu hotel. Ancamannya adalah dibunuh satu persatu kecuali polisi membebaskan seorang anggota kafu yang barus aja ditahan beberapa hari ini."

"Sebentar, Yondaime Hokage berkata kalau kami memburu seorang pembunuh bernama Kayin," Tukas Hiro.

Merasa jengkel karena dipotong, Kurosu marah,

"Kayin membantu anggota keluarga Kafu melakukan penyanderaan ini, akibatnya semua anggota tim SWAT di bawah arahanku, tewas dan luka-luka. Karena itu kami memanggil kalian!" Kali ini suaranya beubah frustasi.

Kepala Polisi gendut ikut berkata; "Jumlah polisi yang tersisa hanya yang berada di ruangan ini,... Sebagaian besar dari mereka bertugas mengatur lalu lintas,"

Suasana hening sejenak. Katsu berbisik kepada Oldman, "Polisi untuk mengatur lalu lintas? Rakyat negara ini rupanya tidak bisa mengatur diri sendiri untuk tertib di jalan"

Mima mendengar, ikut berbisik, "Kita berada di negeri antah-berantah, tak heran Yondaime memutuskan mengirim kita,"

"Bagaimana Kayin melakukannya?" Hiro bertanya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kayin seorang ahli strategi. Ia membuat hotel itu penuh jebakan dimana-mana. Peledak, senjata, dan mungkin juga genjutsu. Kami sendri tidak tahu berapa banyak orang Kafu yang berada disana yang melakukan penyerbuan, sementara kami juga ditekan oleh pihak Batsugu untuk bertindak menyelamatkan anggota keluarga mereka yang berada di dalam hotel. Kami berada dalam keadaan terpojok, karena itu aku memaksa kepala polisi untuk menghubungi Konoha,"

Hikaru berbisik pada Kakashi, "Kukira, polisi-polisi mereka kemampuannya tidak lebih baik daripada calon genin kita, wajar mereka kerepotan karena ulah satu orang..."

Kurosu menarik napas,

"Aku mengandalkan kalian," Kata-kanyanya menyiratkan keputusasaan."Aku sudah mendengar kalai nunja Konoha, terutama kesatuan Anbu, berisi ninja-ninja yang handal. Teknik kalian emang sangat rahasia, dan kami juga tidak teralu berminat untuk mempelajarinya hingga menghadapi situasi ini. Karena itu... aku harus bertanya satu hal yang penting," Ia menoleh kepada Hiro.

"Apakah kalian akrab dengan senjata api ?"


	4. Chapter 4 7th FLOOR

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... mulai chapter ini akan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

CHAPTER 4. 7th FLOOR

Hiro memutuskan hanya mengirim empat orang anggotanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Hitsugiri, Kakashi, Mima dan Katsu. Sementara Hiro, Hikaru dan Oldman tetap berada di markas untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang apa yang disebut senjata api. Kurosu turun langsung bersama mereka. Hiro pernah mendengan kalau Negara Savy mengembangkan satu bentuk esenjataan yang benar-benar berbeda, disebut dengan senjata api, Kemampuan negoisasi Hiro memungkinkan mereka untuk mempelajari dahulu apa yang disebut senjata api itu.

Sperti biasa, mereka berangkat terpisah. Perlu berapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kota itu yang penuh dengan gedung tinggi, namun mereka tak menemukan kesulitan untuk menemulan lokasi kejadian. Keramaian berada di sekitar hotel bintang lima, banyak polisi, orang-orang, dan kendaraan-kendaraan asing yang para anbu itu menolak menaikinya karena terlalu lambat. Gedung itu dikatakan oleh Kurosu berlantai duapuluh, dan dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung lain. Kakashi berhenti di salah satu jendela gedung yang terletak di depan hotel itu.

_Penyerbuan yang terlalu vulgar, pikirnya. Bagaimana cara kerja para polisi itu sehingga banyak orang berumpul di dekat lokasi? Terlalu banyak orang, kalau terjadi sesuatu bisa jatuh banyak korban_. Ia berjongkok menatap kerumunan orang di bawah.

Katsu berada di bawahnya, tangan dan kakinya menempel erat di tembok gedung dekat Kakashi berhenti. "Kurosu mengatakan kalau anggota tim SWAT-nya terluka di lantai tujuh dan delapan," Mereka melihat kalau beberapa jendela tersebut telah ditandai dengan disinari lampu yang menyilaukan dari bawah. "Itu pasti lampu milik polisi,". Katsu menunjuk ke bawah.

"Mereka tak bisa mengatakan berapa jumlah musuh, jumlah sandera yang ditahan, dan Kayin berada dimana di gedung itu,"

Kakashi melihat ke bawah, Hitsugiri dan Mima berdiri di atas atap gedung yang lebih rendah. Hitsugiri memberikan kode untuk mereka berdua mendekat. Katsu dan Kakashi melompat ke bawah.

"Lantai tujuh, delapan orang bersenjata, dan ada beberapa puluh orang sipil yang sepertinya tertawan disana. Lantai delapan, tiga orang bersenjata dan lima orang ditawan, beberapa dalam keadaan terluka. Mungkin itu anggota keluarga Batsugu yang berada disana," Hitsugiri menahan nafas. Urat-urat di sekitar matanya meregang, tanda sedang menggunakan Byakugan.

"Lantai sepuluh,... ada satu orang yang ditawan,... Dan dua orang dengan cakra yang cukup kuat. Tampaknya ada ninja pembunuh yang berada di lantai sepuluh,"

Hitsugiri melapor kepada Hiro dan Kurosu. "Aku dan Mima dan Katsu akan masuk ke lantai tujuh untuk menyelamatkan sandera. Kakashi, kau langsung ke lantai delapan, kami akan menyusul," Hitsugiri memberikan komando.

"Baik," ketiganya langsung melompat menghilang. Kurosu baru sampai di lokasi kjadian dengan mobilnya, ia menerima laporan dari Hitsugiri dalam perjalanan. Ia heran bagaimana para ninja itu bisa mendapat lokasi, jumlah sandera, jumlah pembunuh dan berapa orang ninja yang berada di dalam gedung dalam waktu sangat cepat. Ia langsung memberikan komando kepada para polisi dan paramedis yang berjaga di bawah.

Mudah bagi para anbu untuk masuk melalui jendela. Mereka masuk dari jendela balkon hotel yang berbeda-beda. Kurosu hanya bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan mereka berkelebat cepat di dekat jendela gedung.

Hitsugiri mendekati lokasi kamar lokasi penyanderaan. Penyerangan massal merupakan keahlian Mima. Dengan Byakugan, Hitsugiri memberkan informasi lokasi delapan penjaga tersebut. "Dua di pintu, dua di utara, dua di selatan, dan dua lagi berdiri terpisah di depan dan di belakang kumpulan sandera,"

Mima mengangguk. Dengan bom kecil mereka meledakkan pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Katsu melemparkan Kunai dengan bom yang membuat ruangan menjadi berkabut. Para sandera menjerit ketakutan. Para musuh tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali asap. Di tengah asap itu Mima melompat masuk, melemparkan ratusan pisau dan kunai ke arah para musuh. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan efektif, sehingga musuh hanya akan melihat pisau dan kunai itu berterbangan diantara kabut, inilah keunggulan Mima dengan taijutsunya yang aneh. Ia dapat merekam lokasi dan posisi musuh, sehingga keahliannya adalah menyerbu ke dalam keramaian musuh dan melumpuhkan semuanya dalam hitungan detik. Ashura, dewa perang yang memiliki seribu tangan yang memegang senjata, demikian ia disebut.

Kabut menghilang. Hitsugiri dan Katsu masuk ke dalam dengan posisi waspada. Katsu memperkirakan para sandera tidak ada yang terluka. Mima langsung diperintah untuk menyusul Kakashi, membantunya. Mima mengangguk dan langsung mengambil jalan pintas lewat balkon jendela, melompat ke balkon yang terletak diatas mereka. Ia menghubungi Kurosu di bawah, semntara Hitsugiri men-summon dua anjingnya.

"Lantai tujuh berhasil diamankan, sandera akan kukeluarkan lewat tangga darurat, kalian bisa naik ke atas menjemput mereka,". Hitsugiri menghubungi Kurosu lewat alat komunikasinya. Lalu ia memberikan komando agar dua anjingnya mengawal para sandera menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati dengan jebakan," sahutnya.

Para sandera yang ketakutan melakukan perintah Hitsugiri dengan panik, tetapi mereka keluar dengan tertib lewat pintu. Katsu berjongkok memeriksa beberapa musuh. Ia memangil Hitsugiri.

"Kau bilang delapan orang, disini hanya ada tujuh,"

"Apa?"

"Satu orang meloloskan diri,"

Hitsugiri mendengar kaingan salah satu anjingnya di koridor, lalu jeritan beberapa sandera lagi. Terdengat suara beberapa kali letusan senjata api. Katsu dan Hitsugiri berlari keluar. Ledakan keras terjadi di koridor lantai itu, secara refleks mereka berdua merunduk berlindung. Bom itu meledak meruntuhkan lantai di atas mreka, menciptakan lubang besar di langit-langit.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, hujaman peluru datang dari lubang di langit-langit. Dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam melompat turun dan menembak Katsu dan Hitsugiri. Tetapi dalam hitungan detik pula, keduanya berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Hitsugiri.

"Kita terlalu meremehkan mereka," Hitsugiri berkata lirih. Ia berdiri di depan mayat dua anjingnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Hitsugiri mengembalikan dua anjingnya yang terluka ke dunia summon, da mensummon tiga anjing lainnya. Katsu memberi pertolongan beberapa sandera yang terluka akaibat ledakan. Satu anjing berwarna coklat berlari ke arah pintu keluar tangga darurat, mengendus jebakan, satunya lagi melompat ke lubang di langit-langit, berlari mencai Mima dan Kakashi, sedangkan anjing yang paling besar berjaga di sekitar koridor itu. Ketika si anjing coklat kembali, Hitsugiri mendapat laporan kalau pintu tangga darirat aman, namun bau musuh berada di mana-mana. Artinya jebakan bisa ada di setiap lantai yang mereka lewati. Hitsurugi memutuskan Katsu mengaal sandera. Katsu melakukan bunshin, dua clonenya bertugas mengawal sandera hingga selamat bersama dua anjing summon Hitsurugi. Setelah suasana koridor itu terkendali, anjing besarnya memberikan laporan, penjahatnya ada di salah satu sandera itu.

Hitsugiri menatap para sandera yang satu demi satu menghilang di pintu tangga darurat. Tidak ada cakra yang aneh, kecuali kalau mereka bisa menahan cakranya...

Sandera terakhir yang menghilang , seorang lelaki berkacamata yang berpakaian rapi, berambut perak tipis. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Lalu terdengar suara ledakan lgi di bawah. Jeritan-jeritan kembali terdengar. Lelaki beracamata itu berbalik melompat, melumpuhkan saah satu satu clone Katsu. Ia mengeluarkan senjata dari dalam jasnya, dan menembak beberapa kali ke arah Hitsurugi.

Hisurugi mengira ia mati, tetapi ternyata ia dilindungi oleh salah satu anjing besarnya, yang sekarang teruka parah. Sementara orang berkacamata itu, sudah melompat di atas lubang besar dan menatap Hitsurugi lurus.

"Ninja, yang memanipulasi ilusi dan senjata rahasia," lelaki itu berkata dingin. "Kalian takkan bisa mengalahkan aku," ia berkelebat menghilang.

Hitsurugi tidak mengikuti emosinya untuk mengejar lelaki berkacamata itu, meskipun ia merasakan amarah yang kuat. Ia membelai anjing besarnya yang terbaring lemah karena terluka. _Semoga Katsu selamat_, pikirnya. Ia lalu menghubungi Hiro.

"Hiro, kami butuh bantuan,"


	5. Chapter 5 8th FLOOR

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... mulai chapter ini akan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

CHAPTER 5: 8TH FLOOR

Bukan pertama kalinya Kakashi melakukan penyerbuan sendirian, atau ditemani seorang patner. Tetapi ia merasa kali ini misinya menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Kerumitannya adalah tidak ada informasi di ruangan mana para tawanan itu berada. Dan tepat yang disebut hotel ini, tidak seperti labirin-labirin bawah tanah atau markas musuh yang gelap, justru terdiri dari koridor-koridor lurus dengan banyak ruangan kecil dengan pintu-pintu yang tertutup. Kakashi menjadi sangat waspada karena bisa saja jebakan menunggu di setiap pintu. Tetapi Kakashi kemudian menemukan lokasi kamar tempat tawanan, dan barangkali Kayin berada di dalam. Ada suara erangan kesakita dari dalamnya, tampaknya sedang berlangsung siksaan di balik pintu kamar tertutup itu. .

Ia melihat Mima membuka pintu dari dalam satu kamar, tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi berdiri. Kakashi memberikan kode, menunjuk ke arah kamar 815, tempat suara erangan tersebut berasal. Mima mengangguk. Mereka berdua mendekat, ke samping pintu kamar, bersiap menyerbu. Serangan bersamaan, dengan cara serbuan seperti biasa. Kakashi akan membukakan jalan, lalu Mima masuk dan melumpuhkan musuh.

Kakashi menendang pintu. Ia melempar bom asap. Pada saat itu, seharusnya Mima bergulung masuk dan melupuhkan lawan. Tetapi Mima tak bergerak, ia justru mengeluarkan sebuah senjata asing dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Kakashi.

"Jangan bergerak, atau keledakkan kepalamu," Mima membuka topengnya. Kakashi baru menyadari kalau Anbu di depannya bukan Mima, tetapi orang yang berpakaian Anbu dan bertopeng seperti seorang Anbu. Kakashi merasakan ancaman kematian memancar dari ujung laras senjata asing itu. Ketika ia membuka topengnya, seperti dugaan Kakashi, wajah di baliknya bukanlah Mima. Namun gadis itu memiliki cakra yang sangat mirip dengan Mima. _Lalu dimana Mima_? Pikiran Kakashi menjadi kalut. Tetapi ia berusaha keras untuk kembali terfokus. Saat itu ia merasa mata kirinya berdenyut, mengantarkan rasa sakit yang menggigit ke kepalanya.

Gadis asing itu mengeluarkan walkie talkienya.

"Situasi aman, kalian bisa keluar,"

Dari dalam kamar 815, dua orang berpakaian hitam - hitam keluar.

"Sesuai infomasi, mereka bekerja sendiri-sendiri," Kata yang pertama.

"Kayin melumpuhkan satu di jendela koridor selatan," kata yang kedua.

Kakashi, dan ketiga orang itu mendengar suara tembakan di lantai tujuh, di bawahnya.

"Itu kode dari Jade,"

Gadis asing itu menembak. Tetapi Kakashi yang berada di depannya menghilang. Hanya bunshin. Kakashi yang sebenarnya, menempel di langit langit, menyerang dengan Tanto. Gadis Anbu itu menangkis dengan senjata asingnya, hingga rusak terbelah dua. Ia melompat menjauh, menghadapi Kakashi dengan sikap pertarungan. Kakashi terus menyerang.

"Serahkan padaku. Kalian lakukan sesuai rencana," gadis itu menangkis serangan Kakashi dan memberi komando kepada kedua temannya. Dua orang berpakaian hitam itu melemparkan bom dan ledakan dahsyat terjadi, hingga keduanya terpental. Kakashi melihat di kejauhan kalau ledakan itu tampaknya bertujuan untuk melubangi lantai. Ia mendengar lolongan salah satu anjing milik Hitsugiri, teriakan Hitsugri, tembakan dan juga jeritan para sandera. Pikirannya melayang pada Mima. Apakah Mima tertangkap? Ia harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini segera. Gadis Anbu palsu itu terus menyerangnya membabi buta, sepertinya memang bertujuan menjauhkan Kakashi dari lokasi ledakan. Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Chidori. Bola api petir raksasa bercahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya dan ia melemparnya ke arah musuh, yang membuatnya terpental bergulung-gulung, dan selesailah dia.

Kakashi terengah. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor.

Byakugan Hitsugiri tak mungkin salah. Tiga orang penjaga. Satu, gadis Anbu palsu itu; Dua dan tiga, dua temannya yang berpakaian hitam-htam itu. Lalu Mima yang menyusul ke lantai ini, ditahan oleh siapa? Lalu dimana delapan orang yang ditawan itu?

Kakashi mendengar suara gongggongan kecil. Seekor anjing kecil mengejarnya. Kakashi mengenalnya, anjing summon milik Hitsugiri. Kakashi berjongkok, berusaha berkomunikasi.

"Cari kedelapan tawanan itu, dan Mima,"

Anjing itu hanya berguk-guk seolah memeperingatkan Kakashi. _Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan, bodoh ! Karena aku bukan tuanmu_. Kakashi kembali berjalan. Hingga alat komunikasinya berbunyi.

"Kakashi! Situasi berubah. Jangan gegabah. Katsu terluka, Hitsurugi kehilangan tiga anjingnya. Lawan kita tidak bisa dihadapi sendirian, tunggu bala bantuan!" Hiro terdengar berteriak.

"Mereka menangkap Mima," Jawab Kakashi, ada kecemasan di suaranya. .

Hiro dan Oldman sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuju hotel.

Mata kiri Kakashi kembai berdenyut, rasa sakit menjalar kembali di kepalanya. Sebuah penglihatan berkelebat sekilas di kepalanya. Ia merasakan musuh di belakangnya. Ia berbalik.

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi, berambut perak, berkacamata, bermata hijau, tersenyum tipis berdiri siaga di belakangnya.

"Ninja, kalian memang pandai menggunakan ilusi. Tetapi kalian juga mudah terjebak," Ia tersenyum. Kakashi merasakan ancaman di atasnya. Sebuah benang hitam tipis melingkari lehernya, dari atas. Kakashi menarik tantonya, membuat benang itu terputus. Ia diserang oleh seseorang dari atas. Kakashi mundur menghindari serangan berikutnya, namun si rambut perak perlente itu menembaknya dengan senjata seperti gadis Anbu palsu tadi. Kakashi menghindar, tetapi bukan hanya menembak, lelaki itu melompat dan mendaratkan tendangannya di dagu Kakashi.

Kakashi jatuh berlutut. Lelaki itu kembali menembak, namun sesuatu melompat membuat senjata apinya meleset dari sasaran. Anjing kecil summon Hitsurugi.

Kakashi tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu. Ia mengeluarkan tantonya dan menusuk perut si rambut perak itu. Si rambut perak melempar si anjing kecil ke samping, dan tubuhnya menerima langsung tusukan itu dengan tangannya. Ia berhasil mengelak, tanto Kakashi menembus telapak tangannya. Kakashi kembali merasakan serangan dari atas, ada sseorang di atas. Kakashi mencabut pedang di punggungnya dengan tangan kiri, menusukkannya ke langit-langit. Ia mendengar suara erangan kecil di langit-langit. Sementara itu, lawan di depannya tertawa. Laras senjatanya menempel di kening Kakashi.

"Gotcha," ia menarik picu._ Tamatlah aku,_ Kakashi menutup matanya.

Hanya terdengar bunyi klik.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Kakashi mencabut pedangnya yang masih tertancap di langit-langit, mnghujamkannya ke kepala si rambut perak kacamata. Si rambut perak itu menangkis dengan tangannya. Sebuah plat besi terlihat dari balik lengan bajunya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan pisau dari telapak tangannya dan menyabetkan liar ke wajahnya. Topeng Anbu Kakashi jatuh, terbelah dua.

Si rambut perak mundur ke jarak yang aman.

"Cih, bahkan di balik topeng pun kau bertopeng," sahutnya jijik.

"Siapa kau?" Kakashi berteriak marah.

Ia tertawa.

"Namaku Jade. Tetapi aku juga dipanggil dengan nama lain,"

Kakashi kembali siaga. _Kayin. _

"Kalian menangkap teman kami?"

Jade kembali tertawa.

"Untuk ninja, gunakan senjata api. Untuk yang bukan ninja, gunakan ninjutsu. Saat ini temanmu pasti..." Jade tersenyum jahat, "sudah mati,"

Kakashi merasakan darahnya menggelegak.

Ia menyerang.


	6. Chapter 6 9th FLOOR

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... dan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

CHAPTER 6: 9TH FLOOR

Mima berlari di sepanjang koridor, ia merasa sekian lama hanya berputar-putar di tepat itu . Tetapi, suasana lantai 8 itu sangat sepi. Terlalu sepi malah. Mima berhenti. Ia bau menyadari sesuatu.

Sialan, ia geram dalam hati. Genjutsu.

Mima tidak menguasai ninjutsu dan genjutsu, satu-satuya kemampuannya adalah taijutsu istimewa yang dikombinasikan penguasaan senjata. Karena itu perlu beberapa waktu hingga ia menyadari kalau dirinya terjebak genjutsu yang menyebabkan ia tersesat di koridor utama. Dan Mima pun tak menguasai cara apapun untuk mengatasinya, kecuali...

Mima menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi.

Lalu menusuk telapak tangannya dengan kunai. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat semua inderanya terjaga.

Ketika darahnya menetes pelan, Mima bisa melihat koridor itu sedikit berubah. Ia berada di lantai sembilan, bukan lantai delapan. Ia melihat sesosok mayat berpakaian hitam tergeletak dengan luka tusukan di jantungnya. Tampaknya ia dibunuh dengan ditusuk dari lantai di bawahnya.

Mima mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung, ketika mendengar suara. Kamar 915. Ia tahu, informasi yang diberikan Byakugan Hitsugiri tak mungkin salah, tetapi kalau jumlah tawanan yang dlilihatnya berada di lantai 8, dan sekarang di lantai 9, berarti pihak lawan telah melakukan perpindahan. Terlintas pikiran di kepalanya. _Mereka sepertinya tahu dalam sekejap masing-masing kekuatan kita. Mereka tahu, kelemahanku adalah Genjutsu. _

Ia menghubungi Hiro dengan alat komunikasinya.

"Hiro, sanderanya telah berpindah ke di lantai 9,"

"Kami baru sampai di lokasi. Hati-hati, lawan kita tangguh, dia memasang jebakan dimana-mana,"

"Aku sempat terkena Genjutsu, tolong kirim bantuan," _Kalaupun ada_, pikir Mima. _Seharusnya menghadapi orang-orang biasa yang menggunakan senjata api tidak sesulit ini, tetapi ia merasakan ancaman yang besar. _

Ia melihat Kakashi muncul dari sebuah pintu di depannya. Tanpa topeng Anbu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mima mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lokasinya, Hitsugiri memberitahuku," Kakashi mengajaknya mengintai satu kamar, tetapi mereka justru menjauh dari kamar 915.

"Kamar itu berisi jebakan genjutsu, kau harus berhati-hati," Kakashi berlari di depannya. Mima, merasa buta terhadap Genjutsu, memilih mengikuti Kakashi.

Beberapa musuh muncul di depan mereka, melemparkan bom.

"Awas!" Kakashi memperingatkan, kemudian terjadi ledakan. Kakashi melindungi Mima dengan badannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Mima dan memeluknya rapat bergulungan di lantai. Saat itu Mima menyadari sesuatu.

Kakashi berada tepat di atasnya, matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mima menorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh dengan taijutsu, hingga Kakashi terpental mundur. Ia mengeluarkan pedang di punggungnya, menebas ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi melompat mundur, terkejut.

"Siapa kau ?!" Teriak Mima. Orang itu bukan Kakashi. Mima langsung menyadarinya ketika orang itu menindihnya untuk menyelamatkannya. Bukan tubuh Kakashi, meskpun sangat mirip. Ia ingat pernah dibanting oleh Kakashi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tubuh Kakashi bersih, ringan dan kurus. Tidak seperti orang yang di depannya yang berat, beraroma aneh, sepertinya penuh berisi senjata rahasia ciri khas Ninja yang mempelajari genjutsu-genjutsu dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya.

Ia mengenggam tangannya yang terluka oleh kunai. _Sialaan, apakah aku terkena Genjutsu lagi? _

Orang yang mirip Kakashi itu membuka topengnya.

_Kakashi juga tak pernah membuka topengnya, bodoh. _Mima meningatkan kewaspadaan.

"Hebat juga kau, padahal kau bukan ninja," Seorang lelaki tampan bermata biru, dengan ekspresi manik yang menunjukan kebengisan.

"Aku ninja," Balas Mima, merasa terhina. _Mesipun aku tak menguasai Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, peduli amat. _

"Oh? Jade mengatakan kalau kau tak memiliki cakra seperti yang dimiliki Ninja. Karena itu ia menyerahkanmu padaku. Lawan ninja dengan senjata api, sedangnya bukan ninja dengan genjutsu," Lelaki itu berkata meremehkan. Meskipun dihina, Mima merasakan kalau ninja di depannya tipe pembual yang suka menyombongkan diri di depan lawannya. _Ada seseorang bernama Jade yang memberikan informasi tentang mereka._ Dia t_erlalu banyak bicara, akan kucoba mengorek informasi. _PIkir Mima.

Mima mencoba mengumpulkan informasi.

"Apa yang kalian mau? Menyandera begitu banyak orang sipil di sebuah gedung, membunuh begitu banyak polisi dan pasukan keamanan? Apakah kau bagian dari anggota keluarga Kafu atau Batsugu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa, seperti sinting.

"Jade melakukannya demi uang. Kalau aku, hanya suka membunuh saja,"

_Ninja pembunuh bayaran rendahan_, pikir Mima. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku... bukan ninja?" Mima bertanya. _Persetan, aku memang bukan dari Konohagakure, aku tidak lahir disana, dan aku tak bisa menguasai cakra. _Namun dalam kalimat itu, Mima mengakui kalau gaya bertarungnya memang sama sekali tak menyerupai ninja kebanyakan.

"Jade yang memberitahuku. Ia berada di bawah,... Mengamati kalian diantara para sandera, lalu memberikan informasi kepada kami bagaimana cara kerja kalian. Hehehe... cara yang cerdik, bukan? Dia memang pintar,. Meskipun kalian tampak sama dan bertopeng. Dia memang ahlinya jebakan dan tipuan. Kedua temanmu yang berada di bawah itu,.. pasti sudah mati. Juga temanmu yang masih bocah itu, Jade pasti sudah melubanginya dengan peluru,"

Mima tak gentar dengan gertakan itu.

"Kau pembunuh yang bernama Kayin?" Ia bertanya langsung.

"Yang pernah melihat wajahku harus mati!"

Kayin melakukan handseal dan melemparkan beberapa kunai, yang sekejap berubah menjadi ular. Mima menebas pedangnya dan kunai-kunai kembali berjatuhan di tanah.

"Genjutsu rendahan seperti itu tak mempan padaku!" Mima bergerak cepat, melemparkan kunai dan berputar di udara. Tumitnya mengenai kening Kayin, telak. Kepalanya terputar ke arah belakang, seharusnya tendangan itu menewaskannya. Tetapi tubuh itu menghilang, rupanya hanya bunshin. Mima menusukkan pedangnya ke atas, menedang ke belakang. Dua bunshin milik Kayin mengepungya, tetapi bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

_Cepat sekali ia menggandakan diri dengan bunshin, tanpa handseal pula._.. Mima mulai mengukur kemampuan ninja lawannya. _Aku harus benar-benar mengandalkan nuluriku. _

"Hoo... Gerakanmu sangat cepat, meskipun kau hanya melakukan taijusu,"

Kayin yang lain muncul di belakangnya. Yakin ini yang asli, Mima melemparkan tiga kunai berurutan, Kayin mengelak ke kiri, ke kanan, dan kunai ketiga dikuti Mima melompat menghubus pedang dari atas. Pada dua serangan dari arah yang berbeda ini, bisanya lawan hanya bisa menghindari salah satu, memilih terkena kunai atau tebasan pedang.

Kayin menangkap kunai ketiga dan menangkis tebasan pedang Mima.

"Terjebak kau!" Mima tersenyum di udara. Kunainya berubah menjadi jala yang memerangkap tubuh Kayin. Saat itulah Mima kembali berputar di udara, mendaratkan kedua lututnya di bahu Kayin, berputar lagi, dan tendangan terakhir di tulang rusuk Kayin. Kayin terpental beberapa meter jauhnya, masih dengan tubuh terperangkap jala.

Mima mendarat, berlutut. Itu akibat kalau meremehkan jurusku.

Kayin tertawa sinting. "Kau cukup hepat! Tapi,... Kaulah yang terjebak!" Kayin melakukan handseal, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mima merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak. Lalu kehilangan tenaga, jatuh lemah terkulai ke lantai. Apa?

"Aku sudah menotok tenketsu (titik aliran cakra)- mu waktu kita bergulung tadi," Kayin melepaskan jala yang mengurung tubuhnya. "Perlu beberapa waktu untuk bekerja, tetapi kau sekarang tak bisa bergerak, cakramu tersumbat dan aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah... " Kayin melangkah mendekat, menendang ulu hati Mima. Ia membungkuk dan melepas topengnya. Wajah Mima terlihat penuh kebencian.

"Hoo, kau manis juga," Ia mengambil pedang milik Mima, lalu mengangkat tubuh Mima merapat ke dinding. Ia menancapkan pedang Mima ke telapak tangan kanan Mima.

Mima mengerang kesakitan.

"Orang sepertimu,... Aku akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan,..."

Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke leher Mima. Siap mencekiknya.


	7. Chapter 7 ILLUSION

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... dan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

CHAPTER 7: ILLUSION

Kakashi bersiap menyerang kembali ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Hitsurugi, Hiro dan Hikaru muncul di belakangnya.

"Bantu Mima di lantai 9, ia terdesak," Perintah Hiro. "Ketika sampai disana, kalian berdua mundur secepat mungkin. Lawan kita terlalu berbahaya,"

"Apa?" Kakashi tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Kita mundur? Mengapa?"

"Ya. Kita harus mundur dulu, apa yang disebut senjata api itu ternyata sebuah senjata yang mengerikan. Dan orang ini adalah spesialisnya," Hiro menatap Jade yang masih menghunuskan pisau dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya mengeluarkan senjata api yang lain. Dari balik bajunya

"Para anbu, bisakah kalian tidak bertopeng? Meskipun kalian mengelabui musuh dengan penampilan yang sama, kalian tak bisa mengelabui aku," Jade mengokang senjatanya. "Dan kalian merusak kesenanganku, padahal aku baru mulai bersenang-senang dengan bocah itu,.."

"Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka saat ini. Katsu terluka parah di bawah, Oldman sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkannya. Aku sudah meminta Yondaime Hokage untuk mengirimkan bantuan," Hiro menegaskan. "Mengertilah, kita sedang bertempur di medan yang sangat berbeda!"

"Hiro benar. Pergilah, Kakashi. Aku akan menyusulmu bila kau tak segera kembali," Hitsugiri berkata.

"Bantu Mima, lalu kita pergi secepat mungkin. Orang ini serahkan pada kami," Hikaru menghunus pedangnya.

Kakashi masih ingin melawan Jade, tetapi ia mengangguk patuh. Ia mundur dan berlari ke arah tangga.

"Hm, para ninja juga menyukai main keroyok ya," Jade berkata menghina. Kakashi mendengarnya. Sedikit melukai harga dirinya sebagai ninja, ia berusaha mengacuhkan kata-kata itu dan berlari menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai 9. Tiba-tiba mata Sharingannya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia mendapat penglihatan di kepalanya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri telah berada di depan pintu menuju lantai 9, membuka pintunya dan ia melihat sebuah granat melayang di atas kepalanya, meledak.

Kakashi berhenti. Di depannya terdapat pintu menuju lantai 8. Ia membuka pintunya, pelan dan berhati-hati. Sebuah granat ditempelkan di atas pintu itu, siap meledakkan siapapun yang membuka pintu itu.

_Cerdik,_ pikir Kakashi. Ruang tangga darurat terlalu sempit untuk seorang ninja melompat menghindar, atau melakukan handseal untuk menciptakan pelindung. Dan mata byakugan Hitsugiri juga takkan bisa membaca jebakan sederhana ini. _Tetapi penglihatan apa itu tadi? Kalau aku tak mendapat penglihatan itu, aku pasti sudah terkena bom itu. Mungkin Katsu juga terluka karena jebakan seperti ini. _Kakashi meraih granat itu dengan hati-hati dan menjinakkannya.

Ia segera mencari Mima. Tetapi koridor itu terlalu sepi. _Genjutsu ilusi,_ ia bisa merasakan aliran cakra yang samar diantara dinding-dinding koridor. Ia melakukan handseal, berkonsentrasi. Perlahan koridor itu berubah.

Pemandangan baru muncul di depannya. Mima, dengan telapak tangan kanan tertancap kunai di dinding, tubuhnya ditekan merapat ke dinding, lehernya dicekik seorang lelaki berpakaian Anbu.

Kakashi melemparkan beberapa kunai dan melompat secepat kilat menghunus tantonya. Darahnya bergejolak melihat Mima dalam bahaya.

Kunai-kunai itu menancap tubuh penyerang Mima, yang langsung roboh dan menghilang. Bunshin. Mima mengerang tertahan, nafasnya terengah-engah mencari udara. Di lehernya melingkar bekas cekikan berwarna merah. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah, bahkan ia tak bisa melepaskan telapak tangannya yang tertancap kunai. Kakashi mencabut kunai itu, menahan tubuh Mima yang langsung terkulai lemah.

Jari jari Kakashi bisa merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Mima tampak rentan dan ringkih. Jantung Kakashi berdegup keras, ia sempat berpikir Mima terluka parah, kepanikan menguasainya sesaat.

"Ia menyerang tenketsuku, aku tak bertenaga sama sekali," Mima berkata geram. Bahkan dalam keadaan lemah demikian masih terdapat kekuatan dalam suaranya.

"Hitsugiri pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu, tunggu dia datang," Kakashi meletakkan tubuhnya lembut di lantai. Ia berbalik. Menghunus pedang. Di depannya, ninja berambut perak itu sudah berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu,"

Mima hanya bisa melihat sosok tubuh Kakashi yang membelakanginya, tak berkedip.

Tubuh yang atletis. Bahu yang bidang. Rambut pirang berwarna putih. Pedang pendek tanto di tangan kanan.

Satu sisi dalam dirinya menyeruak keluar. Ia tak pernah dilindungi seorang lelaki seperti Kakashi melindunginya sekarang. Ia tak pernah merasa seberharga ini untuk dilindungi, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_Kau melindungiku sebagai rekanmu, atau sebagai wanita?_

"Kau... Kayin si pembunuh?" Kakashi mengernyitkan matanya.

Ninja di depannya tertawa terbahak.

"Bahkan para anbu pun tertipu mentah-mentah!" Ia menjilat kunainya yang berlumuran darah Mima. "Ya, kalian memang bodoh. Jade sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kalian mudah sekali terjebak, sama sepert para polisi itu,"

"Jade?" _Pasti lelaki perlente yang menyerangku di lantai bawah,_ pikir Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu kami tertipu?" Kakashi mencoba memancing infomasi.

"Kayin hanya sebuah nama,... Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Bagaimana wajah dan perawakannya? Tidak ada yang tahu,"

"Begitu,... Jadi yang disebut 'Kayin' adalah kau dan Jade. Kalian bergabung dan beraksi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Jadi siapa sebenarnya kau? Sebutkan namamu, asalmu dan juga klanmu!" Kakashi berteriak menantang, sembari mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tangannya.

"Namaku memang Kayin, aku tak berasal dari manapun!" Ia melakukan handseal.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tangannya, dan berlari menyerang Kayin menerima serangan itu langsung dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi Kakashi terlalu kuat. Kayin terpental ke belakang dengan dada berasap, tak bergerak.

Hitsugiri tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi ! Apa yang terjadi padanya!" Hitsugiri langsung berlutut di sebelah Mima.

"Tenketsunya diserang," jawab Kakashi pendek. "Kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan dia,". Ia ikut jatuh berlutut. Kakashi juga merasakan cakranya melemah seketika. Melakukan Chidori dua kali telah menguras tenaganya.

"Ya, akan kulakukan. Kakashi, cakramu melemah," Hitsugiri memegang bahu Kakashi dengan cemas.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Melakukan Chidori dua kali, cukup menguras tenaga,.." Kakashi tersengal. Selain itu,... Mata Sharingan-nya terus berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Kenapa mataku ini?

Salah satu pintu kamar di depan mereka bertiga terbuka. Hitsugiri yang muncul.

Kakashi terkesiap. Ada dua Hitsugiri. Di belakang dan di depannya. _Tipuan. Genjutsu lagi ? _

"Kakashi, jangan bergerak," Hitsugiri kedua berkata penuh waspada. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan, membuat handseal khas milik keluarga Hyuga. "Orang di belakangmu adalah musuh,"

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang.

Hitsugiri di belakangnya tersenyum, ia mencekal leher Mima dan menghunus kunai di lehernya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi ninja berambut perak yang baru saja terkena Chidori Kakashi, hanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Menjauhlah pelan-pelan,... atau gadis ini kubunuh,"

"Uggh,,.." Kakashi bersiap menyerang, tetapi lengan kanannya tiba-tiba melemah._ Celaka!_ _Hitsugiri palsu itu telah menyentuh bahuku tadi. Mungkin ia telah meyumbat tenketsuku tanpa kusadari. Sialan!. _

Hitsugiri melakukan handseal sekali lagi. "IGH!" Ia berteriak mengeluarkan tenaga. Dan seketika itu koridor tempat mereka bertarung berubah. Kakashi terkesiap. Mereka bukan berada di sebuah korior, tetapi di sebuah kamar yang luas, berantakan, dengan mayat dan cipratan darah dimana-mana. Sosok asli Kayin pun terkuak. Wajahnya buruk rupa, coklat seperti zombie, dan nyaris seperti sebuah tengkorak dengan kulit yang terbakar. Matanya tak bekelopak, dengan bola mata yang seolah tertempel begtu saja di tengkoraknya.

"Ilusi dibalik ilusi. Jebakan yang brilian. Kemampuanmu memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi kau unggul dengan membuat banyak tipuan. Tapi itu bukan tandingan Byakugan-ku," Hitsugiri mengancam.

"Bagaimanapun, para ninja tetap manusia. Pikiran mereka mudah tertipu," Kayin terkekeh.

"...dan gadis ini, dia bukan Ninja, kan? Bagaimana kalau kulempar saja ke bawah?!" Kayin mengangat tubuh Mima dan melempar tubuhnya ke jendela. Suara kaca pecah memenuhi ruangan.

"MIMA!" Kakashi melompat dengan sisa cakranya, melompati jendela dan menggapai tubuh Mima yang melayang di udara. Ia tahu, Mima hanya menguasai taijutsu, ia tak menguasai ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan payah dalam mengauasi cakra. Sehingga bila dilempar dari ketinggian begini, tubuhnya akan melayang bebas ke bawah, tertarik gravitasi dan ... mati. Sepersekian detik Kakashi teringat Obito yang mati di depan matanya. _Aku tak ingin melihat seseorang tewas di depan mataku lagi._

"Kakashi, jangan!" Teriak Hitsugiri.

SPOILER for CHAPTER 8:

Ada seseorang yang mati.

NOTE from author:

Plotnya sudah lengkap, tinggal dieksekusi dengan lengkap ke dalam tulisan. Dan aku masih punya banyak energi untuk menulisnya, hanya kekurangan waktu luang. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, dan aku pasti akan menyelesaikan semua fanfic yang kupublish, as my respect to Kishimoto sensei and readers. Please review ceritaku, di-flame juga boleh. Aku menyenangi kritik karena aku tahu, dari situ aku bisa berkembang.

"_Tidak ada jalan pintas_" (Rock Lee)


	8. Chapter 8 SHARINGAN

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... dan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

CHAPTER 8: SHARINGAN

"IDIOT!" Hitsugiri menyumpah. Ia ikut melompat. Tangan kirinya melemparkan kawat halus, salah satu senjata wajib yang dibawa Shinobi. Sementara itu tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pedang dan menebas Kayin yang melompat mundur. Ujung kawat halus membelit kaki Kakashi di udara, yang sedang berusaha menangkap Mima. Lalu Hitsugiri menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Kakashi tertarik, menjauh dari Mima.

"Itu jebakan, bodoh !" teriak Hitsugiri sekeras-kerasnya.

Kakashi mendengar suara Hitsugiri._ Apa ?!_

Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau sosok Mima yang dilempar itu meledak. _Bunshin yang dipasangi bom._ Kakashi terpental hebat kembali ke dalam gedung, dengan sekujur tubuh luka-luka. Badannya bergetar menggingil, mengetahui kalau ia hampir saja mati. Kalau Hitsugiri tak menyelamatkannya, ia sudah mati sekarang.

Tahu harus bertarung sendirian, Hitsugiri melancarkan taijutu khas klan Hyuga ke seluruh tubuh Kayin, dengan langkah yang halus dan, totokan mematikan dan kecepatan seorang Hyuga. Terakhir, ia menghujamkan pedangnya ke dada Kayin. Sambil berkata dengan penuh ancaman.

"Dimana Mima?"

"Kau takkan menemukannya!" Kayin tersenyum dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Hitsugiri menarik pedangnya. Kayin roboh, tak berdaya.

Kakahi merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggingil. Kenyataan seolah menamparnya sangat keras. _Aku hampir mati. Hitsugiri menyelamatkanku._ Tetapi Hitsugiri melangkah ke arahnya, melepas topeng anbunya. Ekspresi wajah Hitsugiri terlihat sangat marah, dengan pandangan mata yang menakutkan diarahkan kepada Kakashi.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan Mima, sehingga tak tahu itu jebakan, bodoh! Yang dilemparnya ke jendela hanya bunshin yang dipasangi bom, kau tak lihat dia telah mempermainkan pikiranmu ?!" Teriak Hitsurugi penuh amarah.

Kakashi menelan amarah Hitsugiri dengan perasaan pahit. _Dia benar. Aku tertipu. Aku bodoh..._

Hitsugiri berkonsentrasi dan kembali melakukan handseal.

"Keahlian Kayin rupanya adalah ilusi, dia bisa memanipulasi lingkungannya sehingga membuatnya tampak berbeda dengan yang terlihat. Dan ilusinya berlapis-lapis Satu ilusi hilang, masih ada ilusi yang lain. Hanya mata Byakugan-ku yang bisa membedakannya. Secara teknik, dia hanya menguasai tenketsu dan jurus bunshin dengan cepat, namun dengan bunshin-bunshin itu dia memasang banyak jebakan dan membodohi Chunin termuda Konoha yang... katanya jenius," Hitsurugi terus mengeluarkan amarahnya. Kalimat terakhir menyindir Kakashi pedas.

Kakashi berusaha bangkit.

Hitsurugi melakukan handseal kembali, harus ada ilusi yang dipenetrasi agar Mima terlihat, Kayin menyembunyikannya entah dimana. Sesosok tubuh bergerak pelan di balik tumpukan dua mayat di belakang Hitsugri.

"Aku disini," Mima mengerang pelan.

Hitsugiri berlutut, melepaskan sumbatan tenketsu di tubuh Mima. Mima menarik nafas lega. Lalu Hitsugiri membuka sumbatan tenketsu di lengan Kakashi.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar," sahut Hitsugiri, menasihati. Kakashi, merasa malu akan kebodohannya, hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Aku juga telah mempermainkan pikiranmu," Suara Kayin terdengar di belakang Hitsugiri, pelan, di ujung kematiannya. Tubuhnya terlentang di lantai, ia sudah tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh oleh taijutsu yang dilancarkan Hitsugiri, dan luka di dadanya terlalu parah.

"Lawan ninja dengan senjata api, bukan ninja dengan genjutsu," Kain tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "...karena aku ninja, kau tak akan pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa memakai ini !" Kayin mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik pinggangnya.

DOR !

Dada Hitsugiri seperti meledak.

Mima, dengan cakra yang sudah pulih, ia melompat dan menghujamkan kunai, tepat di kepala Kayin. Darah menciprat ke wajah dan pipinya. Mata hijaunya tampak sedingin es, pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Hitsugiri meraba dadanya. Terasa panas.

"Hitsugiri!" Kakashi berteriak panik. Dada Hitsugiri mengalirkan darah. Banyak sekali. Hitsugiri berkonsentrasi untuk mencegah darah tidak terus keluar. Tetapi nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Kita mundur," perintahnya, dengan suara menahan sakit. Mima segera memapah Hitsugiri bersama Kakashi, dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan kaki Mima dan juga Kakashi.

Mayat-mayat itu bangun, seperti boneka, mereka berjalan pelan menutupi pintu, jendela, dan ke arah mereka bertiga. Ilusi terakhir yang disiapkan Kayin. Mayat-mayat itu berusaha mencegah mereka keluar.

"Kalau mereka mencegah kita keluar, berarti ada jebakan lain di ruangan ini," Hitsugiri berkata lirih. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, luka di dadanya sanagat parah. "Mungkin bom,"

Kakashi merasa panik. Ia berusaha berpikir. Mata Sharingannya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ia melakukan handseal khas keluarga Hyuga, persis seperti yang dilakukan Hitsugiri untuk menetralkan ilusi itu. "IGH!" Ia berteriak mengeluarkan cakranya yang terakhir. Ruangan itu kembali berubah. Masih ruangan yang sama, tetapi tanpa mayat-mayat hidup. Hanya mayat Kayin tergeletak di dekat jendela.

Hitsugiri melihatnya, ia tersenyum.

"Sharingan,"

SPOILER for CHAPTER 9:

"_Yondaime Hokage telah membuat keputusan bodoh..._."

NOTE from Author;

Chapter berikutnya sampai tamat sdh ada di doc manager, tinggal publish,... tapi gua minta review pembaca sebagai apresiasi bikin cerita yang penuh ledakan ini !

Kasih flame juga boleh

( ).


	9. Chapter 9 JADE

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah,... dan semakin banyak ledakan dan darah...

;

;

;

CHAPTER 9: JADE

Yondaime Hokage berdiri terkejut di kantornya ketika ia membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Hiro. Surat itu dibawa oleh pilot burung besi raksasa yang segera terbang kembali ke Konoha untuk menjemput bala bantuan.

"Mereka terdesak," _Bagaimana bisa?_ Minato segera memanggil burung kecil pembawa pesan untuk memanggil beberapa ninja kepercayaannya.

Tenno datang pertama kali.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku tak mengetahui medan dan kondisi lapangan. Seharusnya aku tak memberi mereka dua misi sekaligus, membunuh Kayin dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang kekuatan Savy. Mereka jadi tercerai berai, kesulitan menentukan prioritas," Minato memaki dirinya sendiri di depan Tenno.

"Kalau begitu, segera kirim bala bantuan," Tenno berkata langsung.

Sementara itu, di negara Savy, pertarungan di lantai delapan masih berlangsung.

Jade berlindung dari kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan Hiro kearahnya dengan menyelinap ke salah satu kamar. Ia mengeluarkan granat dari balik bajunya, dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka.

Ledakan kembali terjadi.

Dari balik ledakan, Jade berlari dengan menembak membabi-buta kearah mereka berdua, tetapi Hikaru telah melakukan handseal dengan memunculkan tembok beton di depan mereka berdua untuk berlindung dari peluru-peluru itu. Ia memang menguasai jutsu tanah. Ia lalu menyelinap berlindung kembali dengan masuk salah satu kamar.

Tetapi kemudian tembok beton yang dimunculkan Hikaru meledak karena bom yang bari saja dilemparkan oleh Jade.

Hiro dan Hikaru melompat mundur, berlindung.

"Ia mengenali medan ini dengan baik, dan langung bisa mengukur kemampuan dan kekuatan kita," Hiro berkata geram karena ia tak menduga dua orang anbu bisa sedemikian sulitnya menghdapi satu orang yang bukan seorang ninja. Lawan di depan mereka ini, seorang yang tangguh. Ia tidak hanya berstamina tinggi, tetapi juga tampknya seorang ahli strategi ulung.

"Menyebalkan, ini harus segera diselesaikan!" Hikaru menggemeratakkan giginya. Hiro menoleh. Akhirnya, dia muncul Dilihatnya wajah Hikaru tampak menyeramkan, kedua alisnya bertaut, dengan mata menyorotkan kebencian. Adachi telah keluar dari 'persembunyiannya'.

"Tanah seribu dinding!" ia melakukan handseal elemen tanah keahliannya.

Jade terkejut ketka tembok-tembok beton tiba-tiba muncul di depan, kiri kanan dan diatasnya. Mengurungnya di tengah-tengah dalam sebuah ruangan kecil.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau! Bicaralah!" Adachi mendekati penjara beton yang dibuatnya dan menendangnya. Di dalam, Jade merasakan dinding beton diatasnya bertambah rendah. Ia terkurung. _Adachi memang sangat temperamental,_ pikir Hiro. _Tapi jutru di saat terpojok begini ia dibutuhkan. _

"Kenapa kalian sangat ingin tahu?" Suara Jade menyahut, tanpa nada rasa takut, santai seperti biasa.

"Kami ingin tahu dengan siapa kami berhadapan," sahut Hiro. "teknik dan taktikmu sangat hebat. Mengapa kau membunuh begitu banyak orang dalam penyerbuan ini?" Ia mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Huh,... Sebenarnya aku tak mau bermusuhan dengan kalian. Kalian para Ninja juga disewa untuk melaksanakan misi, bukan? Sama denganku. Aku juga dibayar untuk melaksanakan sesuatu, aku melakukannya demi uang. Itu saja." Jade menjawab enteng dari dalam dinding beton. "keluarga Kafu menyewaku untuk menggempur pertemuan keluarga Batsugu. Itu sangat mudah, tetapi mereka juga menginginkan aku bisa membuat strategi yang bagus untuk melumpuhkan banyak pihak, terutama polisi. Kalau banyak korban dari polisi berjatuhan, maka keluarga Kafu dapat berkuasa dengan mudah". Jade menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hiro merasakan ada perubahan. Mengapa dia jadi berbicara begitu banyak? Seolah ingin memberikan banyak informasi.

"Hahaha, aku menceritakannya padamu karena aku mulai bosan dengan 'pekerjaan pesanan' ini, lagipula bayarannya tidak sepadan," SEperti memebaca pikiran Hiro, Jade menjawab sambil tertawa. Hiro merasa orang ini melakukan pertarungan ini bukan seperti dalam kondisi bertarung, sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan dalam suaranya.

" Bertarung dengan kalian lebih menarik, benar-benar menguji kemampuanku bertarung dan berstrategi. Tetapi, kalau menggunakan genjutsu aneh yang mengurungku begini, tidak menarik lagi,..." Jade berkata sedikit meracau.

"Siapa namamu, asalmu, dari klan apa?" Hiro menekan. Kemampuan yang menakutkan seperti itu tak mungkin dikuasai secara individual. Pasti orang ini terlibat satu organisasi, atau berasal dari keluarga atau klan yang mendidiknya secara khusus sejak kecil.

"Kau lupa, aku bukan ninja," Sahut Jade, mengejek dari dalam. "Aku tak punya klan dan aliran,..."

"Jangan banyak omong! Sebutkan nama kelompokmu!" teriak Adachi, melakukan handseal. Dinding beton itu semakin merendah, Jade semakin terhimpit.

"Kalian para ninja, sangat mudah emosi," Suara Jade sedikit melemah di dalam. Hiro tersenyum tipis. _Oksigennya pasti mulai habis di dalam penjara beton kecil itu. _

"...dan kalian juga sangat mudah tertipu. Aku bisa menipu pikiran kalian dengan mudah..."

Hiro berdiri waspada, firasatnya merasakan akan ada ancaman besar yang datang tiba-tiba.

"...karena kalian berpikir aku bukan ninja, hanya orang yang menggunakan senjata api, maka kalian takkan menduga kalau aku bisa memakai teknik ini!". Jade berteriak mengancam. Ia menyeka pipinya yang berdarah dengan ibu jari, kemudian menempelkan telapan tanganny ake lantai.

"Adachi!" Teriak Hiro. "ia akan melakukan sesuatu!"

Adachi melompat mundur dengan waspada. Berikutnya terdengar suara keras dari dalam dinding beton, jurus yang mengejutkan yang tak diduga Hiro akan dilakukan Jade.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Sebuah burung besi hitam tiba-tiba muncul di dekat jendela lantai delapan, baling-balingnya bergemuruh keras, menarik perhatian orang-orang di bawahnya. Mima. Hitsugiri dan Kakashi yang tertatih turun, ikut menengadah keatas.

Tembok beton kurungan Adachi meledak. Jade melompat keluar.

Berlatar belakang jendela dengan burung besi terbang di belakangya, Jade tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Namaku Jade Shiki dari Mercenary. Kalian harus ingat itu,"

Ia melompat ke arah helikopter yang segera terbang merendah, membawanya pergi. Tetapi saat burung itu melayang pergi, Jade melihat satu tatapan mata diantara orang-orang di bawah, sebuah wajah yang dikenalnya. Keduanya bertatapan lurus.

"Mima?" Jade terperangah.

Mima menengadah, menatap Jade di kejauhan.

"Shiki?" Ia berbisik tanpa sadar.

Di bawah, Oldman dan Kakashi ikut terkejut. Terutama Kakashi. Di atas, Hiro dan Adachi juga mengetahuinya._ Mereka saling mengenal. _

Helikopter itu menjauh pergi. Dengan Jade terus menatap seorang gadis yang pernah berada di masa lalunya, menatapnya menghilang di kejauhan.

Kakashi jatuh pingsan.

SPOILER for CHAPTER 10: TEARS

Sesuatu tentang masa lalu Mima terkuak disini.

NOTE from AUTHOR;

Terimakasih untuk Reggika Uchiha yang sudah memberitahuku apa itu Disclaimer. Arigatou !

readers, review and flame, please !


	10. Chapter 10 TEARS

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah... romance and tragedy

;

;

;

CHAPTER 10: TEARS

Misi terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Secara legal, Kayin berhasil dibunuh, sebagian besar sander selamat, tetapi Katsu dan Hitsugiri terluka parah.

Dua pasukan bala bantuan Anbu dari Konoha datang untuk meringkus sisa-sisa keluarga Batsugu atau Kafu yang masih berada di hotel. Mereka tak mengalami kesulitan berarti kecuali harus berhati-hati terhadap sisa-sisa jebakan bom yang disiapkan oleh Jade.

Hiro merasa ia sama sekali tak berhasil. Tangan kiri Katsu hancur akibat melindungi sandera dari bom yang dipasang Jade. Kakashi pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan cakra yang tak stabil dalam tubuhnya, dan Hitsugiri sekarat.

"Timah panas yang dilontarkan senjata api itu, selain menciptakan luka luar, juga melukai bagian dalam tubuhnya. Timah panas itu telah pecah menjadi beberapa bagian di dalam, mengenai organ vital,..." Shizune, seorang ninja medis yang tergabung dalam pasukan bala bantuan, berkata penuh penyesalan kepada Hiro.

"Dia takkan selamat..?"

"Ya," Shizune menoleh ke belakang, dimana semua anggota tim 8 yang tersisa mengelilingi Hitsugiri yang terbaring di lantai jalan. Lukanya terlalu parah, dan ia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Hiro, Oldman, Hikaru, dan Mima menggenggam tangan Hirsurugi, mencoba tetap bersama di saat-saat terakhir.

Hitsugiri, dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, masih tampak berusaha kuat di saat-saat terakhir.

"Kakashi tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya lemah.

"Kakashi baik-baik saja, dia hanya pingsan kehabisan tenaga," Oldman menjawab, berbohong. Cakra Kakashi masih berusaha distabilkan oleh Shizune, kemungkinan aktifnya Sharingan telah mengacaukan aliran cakra di tubuhnya, selain tubuhnya bukan penghuni ali bola mata terkutuk itu.

"Hiro, kau jangan marahi anak itu," Hitsugiri berkata pada Hiro. "Dia masih muda,... masih harus banyak belajar,"

"Aku tahu," Hiro mengangguk, hatinya terasa pedih. Bakan di saat terakhir, ia masih bicara tentang Kakashi.

"Kau jangan terlalu galak," Hitsugiri tersenyum, Hiro hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum pula, meski terasa pedih.

"Oldman, ajari Kakashi menjadi dewasa," Ia menoleh pada Oldman. Oldman mengangguk, "Serahkan padaku,"

"Hikaru, titip salam pada Adachi, baik-baiklah kalian berdua," Hitsugiri tertawa lemah. Hikaru mengusap air matanya yang hampir keluar, ia mengangguk.

"Jangan bicara, Hitsugiri, simpan tenagamu," Mima menggenggam tangan Hitsugiri lebih erat.

"Mima, jangan lupakan Konoha,...meskipun,...uhuk," Hitsugiri terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi!" teriak Mima, air matanya mengalir.

"... Meskipun Konoha bukan tempat kelahiranmu,.."

"Hitsugiri!" Hikaru berusaha menahan airmatanya.

".. Kau memiliki tekad api,... itu sudah menjadi ...ninja..." Hitsugiri tersenyum damai. Ia pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hitsugiri!" Mima menangis.

Oldman merasakan pedih yang amat sangat di dadanya. Satu anbu pemberani lagi, menemui kematiannya dalam tugas. Sebagian pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika menjalankan sebuah misi, Hitsugiri dan dirinya menemukan reruntuhan sebuah bangunan yang tampaknya seperti sebuah panti asuhan. Diantara reruntuhan itu, ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang terluka parah, namun masih hidup. Hitsugiri dan Oldman menolongnya, membawanya ke Konoha.

Anak perempuan itu telah memiliki kemampuan bakat dan taijutsu yang tangguh, yang bahkan lebih lihai dari ninja seumurannya di Konoha. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Ia diberi nama Mima karena di lehernya terdapat dogtag yang berukir nama "MIMA".

Sandaime Hokage menyetujui Mima untuk tinggal di desa, bersekolah di akademi ninja, lulus Chuunin, menjalankan misi, dan direkrut menjadi Anbu. Meskipun ia tak bisa menguasai ninjutsu, ia dianggap sebagai bagian dari desa. Ketika bergabung kembali dan satu tim dengan Hitsugiri, Hitsugiri sangat bahagia karena keputusannya menyelamatkan anak itu sangat tepat, meskipun Mima tidak dipelihara secara langsung olehnya.

Dan sekarang, Hitsugiri telah pergi. Anbu tim 8 pulang dengan anggota berkurang satu orang.

"Shiki penah kukenal, mungkin di panti asuhan,,..." Mima berkata kepada Hiro dan Oldman, di dalam burung besi yang membawa mereka pulang ke Konoha. "...aku tiba-tiba teringat. Ingatanku telah kembali sedikit demi sedikit,..."

"Istirahatlah,... Hari ini kita menjalani misi yang cukup melelahkan," Hiro melihat mata Mima sembab karena menangis. Jenazah Hitsugiri diangkut di bagian belakang burung besi itu. Kurosu yang sangat berterimakasih, memberikan bantuan burung besi yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

Mima menyelinap ke belakang.

Di ruangan di bagian belakang dalam burung besi itu, Kakashi masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia benar-benar telah kehabisan cakra, Oldman memperkirakan ia akan sadar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Sharingannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktif, dan itu juga yang menghabiskan tenaganya dan membat cakranya tidak stabil.

Mima duduk. Menatap Kakashi.

Ia teringat bagaimana Kakashi melindunginya dari Kayin, dan ia juga melihat Kakashi melompat mengejar sosok yang ia kira dirinya...

_Kau mempedulikan aku sebagai __rekanmu __atau sebagai ... wanita?_ Ia ingin bertanya.

Tetapi kata-kata itu disimpannya dalam hati, dalam-dalam. Ia hanya menatap wajah Kakashi, mengamatinya dengan sinar mata yang lembut. Jemarinya meraba bekas luka di mata Kakashi. Mima teringat Kakashi pernah memberitahunya, kalau tidak melepas topeng ini adalah salah salah satu perwujudan jalan ninjanya.

Mima menyikap topeng Kakashi dengan lembut.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kakashi, yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Bersih dan tampan, bibir yang terbuka sedikit...

"Kau tampan, Kakashi," bisiknya.

Ia mencium bibir Kakashi, lembut.

_"Terimakasih"_

_FIN_

NEXT SEQUEL: THE MERCENARY

(Kakashi Hatake the Lost Legacy 2)

NOTE from AUTHOR:

Akhirnya selesai juga FF pertama saya,... Fuh, benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga. Penulis mengucapkan terimakasih kepada admin blog akatsuki destroyer yang sudah menginformasikan bagaimana cara mendaftar di FF, semua Readers yang telah mereview setra memberikan saran. Reggika Uchiha, Drak Yagami, arigatou!

Readers, mohon reviewnya, adegan apa yang paling kalian sukai? Tokoh mana yang kalian sukai? Dan,... apa yang kurang dari cerita ini ? Mohon kritik dan saran... Thank you!

Best regards,

Kai Anbu


	11. EPILOGUE

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

karakter lainnya; Tsukikage Tenno, Mima, Hiro, Gary Lee, Hitsugiri, Hikaru/Adachi, Katsu, Kurosu, Kayin, Jade Shiki, the story and the plot is all belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

plot diambil antara masa setelah Kakashi gaiden hingga Kakahi menjadi pembimbing Naruto dkk.

WARNING; explicit content, kekerasan, darah... romance and tragedy

* * *

EPILOGUE

Sang Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze membolak-balik laporan kasus yang baru saja diterimaya secara langsung dari Hiro dan Tenno. Tim 8 pulang dengan banyak kejutan, meskipun secara resmi misi dinyatakan berhasil karena sebagian besar sandera terselamatkan dan Kayin berhasil dibunuh, baik Hiro maupun Minato sendiri, tida merasa puas.

"Kita berhadapan dengan suatu negara dengan teknologi yang sama sekali berbeda," Ia meraih sebuah pistol berikut pelurinya di meja, yang sengaja diberikan Kurosu sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada Hiro karena telah menyelesaikan kasus. "Senjata ini mungkin lebih cepat dari aku," Ia sudah membaca laporan Shizune tentang luka Hitsugiri. Timah panas yang dilontarkan benda itu melubangi dada Hitsugiri, melubangi tulang rusuknya, dan di dalam tubuhnya, timah itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Dua pecahan telah terbawa aliran darah memasuki jantung, sedangkan beberapa pecahan lain melukai organ vital lainnya.

"Apakah semua penduduk Savy memiliki benda ini?" tanya MInato.

Hiro menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk membuatnya cukup sulit karena membutuhkan keterampilan khusus, dan bahan-bahannya juga jarang ada, bahkan tidak ada di Konoha. Pemerintah Savy menetapkan prosedur yang rumit untuk memilikinya. Secara resmi, hanya pasukan keamanan yang memiliki senjata itu, para penjahat memilikinya secara ilegal dari pasar gelap. Namun, meskipun mematikan, cara untuk menggunakannya cukup sulit," Hiro mengingat bagaimana timah panas yang terlontar itu sangat dipengaruhi oleh arah dan kecepatan angin. Berbeda dengan pisau, kunai atau panah, yang dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah. Sepersekian derajat tidak mengarah pada sasaran, arah peluru dapat meleset. Hiro yang bertahun-tahun sangat akurat melemparkan kunai bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan arah terlontarnya peluru ketika mencoba senjata itu bersama Kurosu.

"Jadi, kalau tidak ahli dalam membidik, benda ini bisa meleset?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, bahkan dalam jarak dekat mudah untuk dilumpuhkan dengan Taijutsu," Jawab Hiro. Minato merasa sedikit lega. Tampaknya tidak perlu ia memikirkan pengembangan senjata baru di tengah krisis sumberdaya yang melanda Konoha.

"Penduduk Savy juga memiliki cakra yang lemah, bahkan tidak diaktifkan sama sekali. Mereka hidup dengan dimanja teknologi, mulai dai makan, minum, tidur bahkan berpindah tempat mereka tidak melatih tubuhnya sama sekali, sehingga beberapa cakra sangat tidak aktif seperti orang mati. Pasukan keamanannya yang cukup kuat, hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jadi kemampuan rakyat dan aparat keamanannya, kecuali perkembangan teknologinya, bukan menjadi ancaman Konoha atau Shinobi," jawab Hiro.

"Bagaimana dengan Jade?"

"Ia bekerjasama dengan Kayin, sepertinya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dalam kasus penyerbuan ini, mereka bekerjasama agar terjadi pembunuhan massal pada pihak kepolisian dan berpihak pada salah satu keluarga gangster yang menguasai negara itu. Dalam berbagai pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan, mungkin ada beberapa aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kayin sendiri, atau mereka memang telah bekerjasama sejak dulu. Tetapi Jade memberikan semua reputasi itu pada Kayin. Keberadaan orang itu baru terdeteksi oleh kepolisisan Savy pada kasus ini,"

"Bagaimana kekuatannya?"

Hiro menelan ludah, mengingat pertempuran seimbang antara dirinya dan Hikaru dengan orang itu.

"Menakutkan." Hiro mengawali dengan raut muka jauh lebih serius, "Ia bisa menembak dengan akurat, dikombinasikan Taijutsu yang hebat. Tapi yang menakutkan adalah otaknya, ia seorang ahli strategi. Ia mengatakan pada saya kalau ia yang merancang berbagai jebakan dengan bom itu, yang mengakibatkan jatuh banyak korban termasuk shinobi kita. Trateginya menjebak Mima, kakashi dan Hitsugiri termasuk brilian. Dalam pertarungan, ia tidak pernah menggunakan genjutsu, hanya melakukan jurus pemanggil untuk sebuah... Um... ," Hiro mengingat-ingat nama burug besi berbaling-baling besar itu. "...ia memanggil sebuah helikopter yang membantunya meloloskan diri."

Minato mengerutkan kening. _Jurus pemanggil benda, tepatnya. Pria yang menakutkan._

"Apakah dia dan kelompoknya ini,... Mercenary,... Bisa menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha?"

"Dia hanya menyatakan kalau dia bekerja demi uang,"

"Kalau begitu apa itu 'Mercenary'?"

"Tidak ada data di kepolisian Savy. Informasi dari Kurosu, nama itu mungkin sejenis kelompok tentara bayaran yang dibayar untuk berperang,"

Minato mengangguk-angguk. Untuk sementara, tampaknya masalah keamanan Konoha akibat ancaman Savy atau kelompok yang menyebut dirinya Mercenary, tidak perlu menjadi perioritas utama perhatiannya.

"Mima tampaknya mengenal pria bernama Jade hiki itu, tampaknya ingatannya telah kembali sedikit demi sedikit." Tambah Hiro.

Minato mengagguk. "Terus gali informasi,"

Hiro mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?"

"Shaingannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktif, tapi berdampak pada tubuhnya. Cakranya terserap habis dan menjadi tidak stabil, mungkin karena tubuhnya bukan Uchiha,"

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Stabil. Tentang itu,... Maaf bila saya boleh mengajukan permintaan..." Hiro bimbang sejenak untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. ".. Bila ada waktu, bisakah anda berbicara pada Kakashi? Karena anda mantan gurunya, ia terlihat sangat murung di rumah sakit,"

"Baiklah Hiro, akan kuusahakan. Terimakasih atas laporamu,"

"Baik,"

Hiro keluar dari ruangan.

Minato mengambil kalendernya dan melihat tanda lingkaran di tanggal esok hari. Ia selalu menandai hari dan jadwal penting di kalender di belakang mejanya. Ia melihat besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kakashi. Ia termenung sejenak.

-o0o-

Kakashi menatap pemandangan senja dari atap rumah sakit Konoha. Ia duduk termenung di tempat penampungan air. Telah dua hari ia selalu kabur kesini padahal para ninja medis telah menasihatinya untuk tetap berada di tempat tidur setidaknya tiga hari. Tenaganya memang belum pulih, tapi ia masih punya tenaga untuk kabur dan memanjat menara penampungan air untuk menyendiri di sana.

"Kakashi, sudah kuduga kau disini!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Minato Namikaze, melambai di bawah.

"Guru,... Maaf, Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi menyapanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Mereka bilang kau kabur kesini," dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Minato sudah berada di sebelahnya.

_Minato Namikaze si kilat kuning, setelah menjadi Hokage ia semakin sibuk_, pikir Kakashi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa, tidak boleh?" Minato meringis.

"Tentu,... Tentu saja boleh," Kakashi merasa tak enak.

"Lagipula, besok hari ulang tahunmu. Anggap saja aku menemuimu ini sebagai bentuk hadiah. Sebenarnya kalau kau sehat, akan kutraktir di Ichiraku ramen, tapi kau tak boleh keluar," Minato duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kakashi?" Minato bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak. "Aku merasa bodoh,.." Kakashi teringat amarah Hitsugiri di saat misi waktu itu. "Aku merasa terlalu naif, sehingga mudah dipermainkan. Aku memang kuat, tetapi tak mampu mengetahui tipu muslihat,.. Mengetahui hal itu aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri," Kemudian diceritakannya peristiwa pertarungan di misisnya yang terakhir, dimana ia tertipu bunshin peledak yang mirip Mima itu, dan juga tentang Hitsurugi yang memarahinya di tengah-tengah misi.

Minato tersenyum, ia mendengarkan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Kekuatan, jurus, ninjutsu, genjutsu dan semua jurus dan kemampuan fisik bisa dilatih, Kakashi," Ia akhirnya berkata. "Tetapi pengalaman,... itu berbeda. Untuk mendapatkannya kau harus berani terjun ke dalam pertempuran dan mengalaminya secara langsung. Saat itu, melakukan kesalahan atau mengalami kegagalan, justru bisa membuatmu semakin kuat,"

Kakashi merenung.

"Tetapi, tak boleh ada kegagalan dalam misi," Kakashi teringat betapa ia memegang teguh peratuan-peratuan Shinobi, sampai kematian Obito dan Rin menyadarkannya.

"Tidak sesedehana itu, Kakashi. Kau masih melihat hitam dan putih secara kaku. Kau belum bisa fleksibel dalam mengamati dan memikirkan sesuatu. Yang kita hadapi adalah juga manusia. Mereka memiliki perasaan dan pikiran yang mudah berubah, itulah kelemahannya,... sekaligus kekuatannya." Minato merengkuh bahu Kakashi."Seseorang yangkita sebut teman, bisa menjadi lawan... dan demikian juga lawan suatu saat menjadi teman. yang kita perlukan hanyalah hati dan kewaspadaan untuk membedakannya,"

"Begitukah,..?"

"Ya..! Tentu saja. Selain menyelesaikan misi, tugasmu juga belajar, mereguk pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Jounin seperti aku, memiliki murid yang hars kau didik dan kau bimbing dalam misi. Saat itu kegagalan yang saat ini kau sesali itu akan bermanfaat," Minato mengeluarkan sebotol kecil sake dari balik bajunya.

"Ayo, temani aku minum, sedikit saja,..." Minato tersenyum jahil.

"Yondaime Hokage,... bagaimana kalau orang tahu kau mabuk diam-diam di rumah sakit?" Kakashi memasang ekspresi 'cape deh'.

"Hanya sedikit saja kok, tidak sampai mabuk. Lagipula kau besok berusia 17 tahun, anggap saja sebagai perayaan,..." Minato mengeluarkan dua gelas kecil yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan. ".. Lagipula apakah kau akan menentang perintahku, sang Yomdaime Hokage?" ancamnya, sambil menuangkan sake.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya.

Ia membuka kain penutup wajahnya dan meminum sakenya pelan-pelan.

Minato tersenyum melihatnya

"Kau sebenarnya tampan, sayang gadis-gadis tak bisa melihatnya,"

Kakashi tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, kau baru pertama kali minum kan..?"

"Guru... !"

"Ayo tambah lagi! Selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa..!"

"Hokage,...ini rumah sakit, tahu...!"

Dua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, hingga langit benar-benar menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

Hari pertama masuk kerja, Kakashi terlambat, tetapi ia langsung disambut rekan-rekannya di tim 8 dengan senyum ramah.

"Kau terlambat, Kakashi," Hikaru menoleh ke meja Hitsugiri yang disana sudah terdapat beberapa kuntum bunga. Kakashi mndekat, meletakkan satu kuntum yang ia ambil dari semak-semak sekitar makam Obito.

"Kakashi, ada sesuatu yang dititipkan Hitsugiri kepadaku. Ia memberikan ini untuk diberikan kepadamu saat berulang tahun. Mungkin ia sudah memiliki firasat kalau akan pergi," Oldman memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi membukanya.

"Ini,... Surat kontrak untuk jurus pemanggil. Memanggil apa?"

"Sepertinya,... Kau mendapat beberapa peliharaan Hitsugiri," Hikaru bergabung, mencoba membaca secara detail.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam,... tujuh makhluk, elemen cakra tanah. Wah, padahal elemenmu petir, kan? Kau tak bisa memanggilnya sekarang, butuh banyak cakra," Hiro bergabung.

"Cakraku belum stabil, aku akan mencoba memanggilnya besok," Kakashi menatap gulungan itu. Ia ingat Hitsugiri pernah bertanya apakah Kakashi mau memelihara anjing-anjingnya ketika ia mati.

_Sepertinya anjing-anjing milik Hitsugiri,_ pikir Kakashi. _Dan jumlahnya tujuh, banyak sekali! _Dan ia langsung membuat rencana untuk menjadikan mereka mitra dalam menjalankan misi.

"Dimana Mima?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seperti biasa, di atap." Jawab Hiro.

Kakashi naik ke atap. Di atap, seperti biasa, gadis itu sedang 'menari'.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan mata terpesona.

_Padahal baru kehilangan Hitsugiri, tetapi ia langsung berlatih_. Ia merasa kagum.

Mima berhenti karena melihat Kakashi datang.

"Kakashi, kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," Komentarnya, tersenyum.

"Ya," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya.

"Terimakasih,... di misi kemarin kau telah menyelamatkanku," Mima mendekat, wajahnya sedikir merona, tampak malu. Bibirnya yang mungil sensual, mendekat ke wajah Kakashi. Jantung Kakashi kembali berdegup keras. Ia membayangkan Mima akan menyatakan terimakasihnya dengan,... dan pikirannya menjadi liar.

"Tapi lain kali hati- hati, bodoh!"

Duk!

Mima melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Kakashi.

Kakashi tak menduganya hingga hampir jatuh terjengkang.

Mata hijau Mima berbinar-binar menatap Kakashi, tampak bahagia.

"Syukurah kau baik-baik saja!" Ia kembali berlatih.

Kakashi meraba pipinya, sambil menatap Mima dengan pikiran yang masih melayang.

_Padahal aku mengarapkan sebuah ciuman,..._

_FIN_

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang follow cerita ini. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah tamat di Chap 10, tetap saya tulis epilog biar pembaca merasa jelas.

Sebaiknya dilanjutkan tidak ya ? Kalau ya, akan saya buat sekuelnya dalam cerita yang terpisah (mulai dari chap 1 lagi). Soalnya banyak misteri yang belum terjawab sih,... (masih males nulis soalnya... #BLETAKK- dijitak readers, hehehehe),...

anyway, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini, masukan, kitik dan saran ditunggu plis,... supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi ...

Regards,

Kai

,


End file.
